The Visit
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: Apparently RIB refuses to let us know whats going on in L.A with Mercedes and Puck. So, I took it upon myself to write it. Mercedes and Puck take their friendship to L.A and follow their dreams. I suck at descriptions but hopefully the story makes up for it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee because if I did S4 Sam would have never been created, we would be visiting Mercedes and seeing what she's up to in L.A and Samcedes would still be together. I wrote this when Sugar/Sam relationship was rumored. This is pretty much based on what I read and hear people talking about. I haven't watched and still probably won't. I hope I can pump the chapters out because clearly I've been writing before the season even started. Thanks to my BETA erchills you're amazing! I already know this isn't as good as other Samcedes stories so no need to tell me. I hope you guys enjoy it. Go easy on me! **

Mercedes stood at the front of her one bedroom apartment door with her luggage in hand as she waited for Puck to exit the bathroom. It had been six months since she visited Lima. Between school, work, vocal and dance rehearsal, she'd barely had anytime to have a social life. Puck decided to go through with his pool cleaning business and keep her company out in L.A. Her idea was to get a small apartment near UCLA, but the price for just a one bedroom apartment was too much for one person so she decided to ask Puck to bunk with her.  
"Come on Puck we're going to be late!" she said loud enough for him to get the hint as he exited the bathroom.  
"Alright mama I think the landlord heard you." she rolled her eyes as he grabbed his duffel bag ready to exit the door until she stopped him.  
"Before we leave do you have everything?" he threw his head back with a groan.  
"Yes, now come on." he whined, grabbing her luggage as she locked up.

As soon as they showed their complementary tickets, provided by Mr. Schue to guarantee their trip to the wedding, they got settled and took their places on the plane. Half way through the flight his head shot up from her shoulder waking her up. She looked at him as she took her ear phones out.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I forgot my phone and toothbrush."  
She let out a chuckle before placing the buds back in her ears.  
"No you didn't I got them and your charger." she said before getting comfortable again. He let out a deep breath before he kissed her cheek. "Thanks mama." he said before going back to sleep.

When they landed, they waited for Mike to pick them up to take them to their houses to freshen up.  
"Are you guys going to make a surprise visit to McKinley today?" Mike asked as they drove down the highway passing familiar locations.  
"I am. I want to see how my brother is fitting in. I hope he's not embarrassing the family name" Puck said making Mike chuckle and shake his head.  
"I'm going after I change and get settled in. I miss them all so much. Even if it has only been a few months." She let out a light chuckle fiddling in her purse to find her keys. Mike looked into his mirror at Puck with the same expression.  
"You sure you wanna do that?" Mike asked looking at her in between his driving.  
"Yeah why not?", she asked.  
"You do remember Sam is dating Sugar right?"  
She was quiet for a minute. She was perfectly fine with the fact that Sam had moved on to someone new but hearing it from Puck and Mike made her stomach feel a little sour at the realization of it all. She ignored the lump in her throat and licked her lips before answering. "I'm happy for him. Besides just because we broke up," "again" Puck mumbled receiving a glare from her making him quiet as she continued.  
"Doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I still care about him along with everyone else." They didn't say anything in response, only gave her small nods. The ride was silent the whole way to Pucks's moms house. Mike couldn't take the silence anymore as he pulled into her driveway. Turning off his engine he looked at her.  
"We didn't mean to touch a rough spot we just wanted to make sure you were ready." she gave him a small smile as she looked down for a second.  
"Thanks but, I'm a big girl and I can handle it. We're still friends. I should be fine. Thank you though." she leaned over giving him a hug. "And thanks for the ride. I'll see you at the school... just don't let anybody know I'm coming- I want to surprise them." he agreed and waved as she walked into her parents house.

She took in the house she hadn't seen in months but felt like forever. Her brother was in Columbus with Quinn's sister as they celebrated their one year anniversary together. Her and Quinn flipped once they figured they would soon be legit sisters. Well sister in laws soon. Her parents were still at work for the day and wouldn't be back until later that night. She headed up to her old room and got ready to go to McKinley. After taking her shower she decided to go simple with black skinny jeans, a blue 'free hugs' shirt with blue flats she pinned her hair up half up and half down. She grabbed the keys to her BMW and left.

After getting her visitors pass from the front desk she walked down the old halls she used to get slushied in. She smiled at the strange memories when she noticed a tall dirty blond coming down the stairs with his books. She smiled wider at the feeling of deja vu as she intertwined her hand with his. Sam's whole body tingled knowing that familiar touch. He turned his head in shock.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Holding your hand", she said in the same tone he had last year upon his arrival.  
"Don't." He said it as he jerked his hand away and stood in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment.

To anyone else it would look like a strange encounter but to anyone that knew their back story it would just be an uncomfortable reunion. Not being able to hold his stern expression any longer he smiled down at Mercedes wrapping her up into a hug as her feet left the ground. She hugged him back missing his smell, his embrace and body. She felt at home.  
"Mercedes when did you get here?" he asked once he placed her down. She adjusted her clothes and hair with a smile before answering. "This morning around ten, Mike picked me and Puck up." she responded as they continued to walk the halls.  
"So how is glee club?" he shrugged not being able to keep the smile off his face from seeing her again. "Not too bad. Blaine stepped down to give Artie co-captain which is great, he really deserves it. Him and Tina are doing really good, even though treats Blaine like the male Rachel Berry. I got a solo last week which wasn't too bad." he shyly said looking forward.  
"Oh My God Sam thats amazing! I knew you would get one." she said beaming up at him nudging his arm. "Oh I'm probably making you late."  
"No!" he quickly responded shaking his head as he headed towards his locker.  
"No we actually have lunch now."  
"Oh all of you guys?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mind if I join? I want to surprise them as well. They don't know I'm here."  
"Not at all. Well actually.. I umm, I'm not sure if thats a good idea." he nervously said as her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change of emotion.  
"Why not?" she said and then it clicked.  
"Oh! Sam I'm perfectly fine with you and Sugar. I don't want you to feel awkward about it."  
"I know it's just she can be a little much." She gave him a 'really' look making him laugh.  
"I know I worked with the girl in the Troubletones remember? She's a sweet girl just very outspoken." "VERY!" He said with a heavy nod making her smile. "Well, shall we?" he asked in his British accent making her laugh as he held out an extended arm for her. "We shall." she responded in her best accent as she took his arm and walked to lunch. She missed his impressions that nobody else would laugh at. Sure she'd get a side eye from Santana or an embarrassed look from Quinn but she missed it. She missed him.

They walked into the lunch room, laughing at something Sue shouted in the hall, when she noticed her friends sitting at their usual lunch table. She stopped Sam and hid behind him. He looked at her with the same 'what are you doing' expression she's known for. He picked up many traits from her over the months they dated.  
"Don't use my "wtf" look on me. I want to surprise them! Keep walking." he laughed at her before walking to the table.  
"Hey guys look who I found roaming the halls." she popped up behind him causing squeals from Tina, Brittany and Sugar as they ran up to hug her almost tackling her down.  
"Damn Los Angeles has been treating you good woman!" Artie said as she hugged him.  
"Mercedes when did you get here?" Blaine asked when he was finally able to pry everyone else off of her. She was about to speak up when Sam answered for her causing looks from the rest of their friends. Tina couldn't help but smile at her friends, hoping they could rekindle the feelings she knows haven't gone away. Sam pulled her seat out as she sat next to him and Artie. Blaine and Joe looked at each other and smiled knowing something would go down this wedding weekend.

They asked her about LA and the "Hollywood Life" the whole lunch period. Once the bell rang they had to go back to their classes. She waved goodbye to them and as she was about to leave, Sam grabbed her wrist. "Can you stay for Glee?" he asked with that lopsided grin she loved so much.  
She gave him a nod. "Sure. I need to pick Kurt and Quinn up from the airport then we'll be back. Just don't tell Blaine. I'm sure you guys miss them as well." he shook his head.  
"As much as I care for them, they're not the ones I miss." she blushed and tried to hide her smile. "I'll be back I promise." she kissed his cheek before walking off. He couldn't stop his cheeks and ears from burning as he watched her hips sway side to side walking out the double doors. He left the hallway to go to his classroom, where Tina, his lab partner, was talking to Brittany. She noticed his smile as he sat down. "Smile any harder and you'll tear something." she said bringing him back to earth.  
"You miss her don't you?" she asked as he looked at her.  
"Of course I do."  
"Then why are you with Sugar?" Tina blatantly asked.  
"To be popular at this school you have to have a relationship. Sugar approached me a few days before school and gave me her single people are boring speech again. Since Rory went back to Ireland and Mercedes moved to LA what was I going to do?"  
"Uhh wait!" she exclaimed "You want to be popular so bad that you replaced Mercy with Sugar?"  
"No!"  
"Well it seems like that." she said to him. He was about to defend himself when the teacher told them to stop talking.

"So you saw Sam?" Quinn asked as she walked out her bathroom in a towel just getting done with her shower. "Yes along with everyone else Q"  
"But I didn't ask about them." she sang, looking at her friend with a smile.  
"He's happy with Sugar."  
"Oh please. It's Sugar. She's a sweet girl, no pun intended, but she's not for him."  
"Well you never know. People didn't think me and Sam were meant for each other."  
"And they were wrong weren't they? Look all I'm saying is don't give up on it yet. Maybe this wedding will spark something up?"  
"Quinn he's with Sugar and,"  
"Oh my god Mercy if I hear you say that one more time I'm going to strangle that pretty little neck of yours." she said making Mercedes chuckle.  
"We'll he's dating and I'm not going to ruin anything, besides I'm only going to be here for the weekend then I'm leaving again. It would be no use starting something we can't finish."  
"You'll never know until you try it," she said putting her earrings on.  
"You ready?" she gave her a nod and they left for McKinley via Kurt's home.

"Hey Sugar, sit next to me today." Tina pleaded interrupting her fashion forward speech to Sam.  
"Sure! Maybe I can help you. I'll be back Boogie Bear." she said to Sam as his, Tina's and Blaine's face turned up at the nickname. Tina and Blaine knew Mercedes was coming back to choir room so they planned it out to have it where Sam had an empty seat next to him.

The three walked down the semi empty halls of their old HS with arms linked together. Reminiscing on old times, Quinn unlinked her arm to knock on the choir room door waiting to be answered. Mr. Schue swung the door open revealing the three friends. Puck and Mike were already in the classroom listening to Mr. Schue's speech. Blaine bombarded Kurt while Joe went up to greet Quinn with a hug. Mercedes gave Mr. Schue a hug, seeing how she already saw the rest of her friends. He asked about how the "glamorous life" was treating her and how proud he was of her. All she wanted to do was roll her eyes and laugh at his sudden interest in her, but she just smiled sweetly and responded "Thank you. It's fun but it keeps me busy." and left it alone.

As soon as the welcoming ended they took their seats. Everyone took their seats and left Mercedes the seat next to Sam. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she saw the grin on his face as she took her seat. Tina was happy to take one for the team as she made Mike sit behind her while keeping Sugar occupied next to her. Mr. Schue was going over the set list again for his wedding when there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it." Kurt said getting up. He opened the door to see a tall figure in front of him.

**Sooooo what did you think? I would really appreciate some positive feedback. Hopefully I can get the second chapter up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Glee. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first if not more. **

"Finn?" Tina asked, staring at the tall brunette with facial hair, toned build and buzz cut.

"Thats not Finn. This guy is hot. He isn't even out of shape."

"Thanks. Nice to see you to Britt." Everyone walked up to greet him except Mercedes and Puck. She stood in the back with a smile and her arms crossed. As soon as everyone stepped away he made eye contact with Mercedes, even as he gave Puck a guy hug. The look didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the class.  
"Why is he looking at her like that?" Sam asked Quinn as they looked on.  
Finn wrapped her up in a hug as he picked her up off the ground and kissing her cheek. "What the hell?" Artie asked looking at them "Umm excuse me can somebody please explain to me what's going on?"  
"Please and fast." Sam piped in as Finn put her down.  
"Cedes and Puck let me stay at their place for a month when I visited LA."  
"When did you start calling her Cedes?" Quinn asked, still trying to wrap her head around the new friendship.  
"Wait Mercedes don't you guys own a one bedroom apartment?" asked Sam.  
"We do, but Finn and mama shared her bed because of his height, while I slept on the couch", said Puck.  
"We didn't want him wasting money on a hotel for a month. So we let him stay with us", added Mercedes.  
"I mean just wanky." Santana said from the door causing an ecstatic Brittany and Sugar to run up to her.  
"Uh you want to remove your hand man?" Sam asked as Finn's hand moved from her hip to her waist.  
"Sorry."  
"San nothing happened", Mercedes reassured her friend.  
"Hey the way you had touty doing those body rolls last year I'm sure you're a little freak." "SANTANA!" she shouted to her friend before she was wrapped up in a hug.  
"Oh Weezey I'm just kidding, we all know you're not," he said causing Sam to snort with a smile followed by a sarcastic "okay" earning a smack to the chest from Quinn and Tina. Everyone took their seats to let Mr. Schue finish going over the plans for his wedding that coming Sunday.

"Boogie Bear are you coming?" Sugar asked.  
Quinn gagged at the name receiving a slap to the arm by Mercedes. "What? That name is disgusting."  
"Um no I'm gonna hang around I'll find a ride," he told her as she hopped in the back of her limousine blowing him a kiss that made Mercedes giggle. Sam turned toward Mercedes with a raised eyebrow. "Thats not funny."  
"No it's cute."  
"No it's not." him and Quinn both said.  
"We're going to Breadsticks who's coming?" Santana yelled holding on to Brittany's waist.

Everyone except Blaine and Kurt agreed to go as they stayed to meet up with Ms. Philsberry to make some minor adjustments to her dress. Quinn, Sam and Mercedes got into her car while Finn rode with Puck. Tina rode with Mike and Santana with Brittany. Sitting in the car Quinn decided to speak up. "So do you want to explain your new found friendship with Finn?"  
"Finally! I didn't want to be the first to say something but when did that happen?" Sam asked leaning up from his seat in the back causing Quinn to chuckle.  
"He came out to see Puck while in training camp, but when he found out Puck was living with me we got a little closer before he went back to Atlanta."  
"How much closer?" Sam asked earning a snort from Quinn. "Sam really? Leave it alone." "So something did happen?", he asked. Pulling into the parking lot, she turned off the engine and turned to him.  
"Did I say something happened?"  
"Alright lets just leave it alone. Sam what Mercedes does with her personal life is none of your concern anymore since you are with Sugar." She had to take a moment to still process the relationship before finishing. "Mercedes, you are allowed to do whatever you want, you are single and in L.A, live it up. Now we will go in here and pretend this never happened because I can NOT deal with you two ignoring each other again. Got it?" she asked.

Receiving a nod, she smiled and left the car. Sam stopped Mercedes just before walking in the resturant. "Sam I don't want to argue."  
"No I want to apologize. I just still care about you and seeing how close you are with Finn hurts."  
"The way I act with Finn is how I act with you, Mike, Artie." he side eyed her making her smile. "Okay well maybe not you but you know what I mean."  
"One last question", he said.  
"What?", she asked.  
"Am I still your only one?" She cupped his face and chuckled. "Yes, Sam you are."  
He let out a breath he'd been holding in since Finn looked at her in the choir room.  
"Thank you!" he said after his fist pump to the air, making her laugh. She shook her head and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked in.  
"Finally!" Santana and Puck shouted. Finn waved them over occupying a bench seat for two waiting. Mercedes slid in first as Sam joined next to her.

They got their food and began catching up when Santana noticed Sam whisper something in Mercedes ear making her blush, then notice Finn do something like brush some hair behind her ear or lightly nudge her shoulder just because.

"I see a possible three way. Cedes sandwich maybe?" Santana said causing them to look up. She got a kick to the ankle by Brittany. "Oww. What its not like you weren't thinking it!"

"Mercedes and I are just friends. Nothing more nothing less."  
"Thank you Finn." Santana shrugged her shoulders before ordering more pasta. They all enjoyed their food and caught up with each other before heading out. Puck decided to take Quinn home while Finn and Sam rode with Mercedes.

They rode in an awkward silence with only the radio playing in the background. "To Sir With Love" came on making Finn and Mercedes briefly look at each other with a smile. Sam was completely lost once they started singing together at a certain point.  
"Umm can I ask why this song is so special?"  
"We sang this song to Mr. Schue when we thought he was leaving our sophomore year. We did a tiny duet together."  
"Our only duet at that", corrected Finn.  
"Yeah, but we did do Stayin Alive with Santana our senior year and that Good Vibrations with Puck our sophomore year." she reminded him. Sam felt a little out of place until he heard the first chord of Human Nature play. He locked eyes with Mercedes in her mirror making her blush with a smile while she shook her head. Now it was Finn's turn to look confused.  
"Okay, can I ask what the big deal about this song is?"  
"We sang this song when I wanted to get back with her last year, but she was still with Shane. Then we kissed", explained Sam.  
"Dude you kissed her while she had a boyfriend? Thats messed up. No wonder she sang 'I Will Always Love You' to you!" Finn said as he turned around in his seat shaking his head. Mercedes pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway and Sam laughed at him humorlessly.

"Are you serious? What did you do to Quinn when we were dating? Exactly. I HAD to do that. Mercedes didn't believe me when I told her I would fight to get her back. I did everything in my power to get back what we had that summer."  
"She could've been with Shane living her life and you ruined it."  
"Finn stop! He didn't ruin anything. If it wasn't for him fighting to get me back there wouldn't have been a video of me singing Disco Inferno and therefore I wouldn't have gotten signed. Which means I would never have been in L.A and you wouldn't be talking to me right now. I allowed myself to love him again it wasn't anybody's fault but mine which is why I sang 'I Will Always Love You" to him. Now lets drop it. I will see you two tomorrow and I better find you two in one piece tomorrow when I pick you guys up. Understand me?" she said as they sat quiet. They gave her a nod before getting out of her car. Sam couldn't help the small smile form on his face hearing what she said.

"Finn had the nerve to say that?" Quinn asked as she skyped with Mercedes in between looking for an outfit for the wedding. "Yes. And I know Sam felt bad about it. It was extremely awkward."  
"Well I expected flames between you and Sam to spark again but you and Finn together is sort of creepy", said Quinn.  
"Why? And we're not together."  
"No just the thought. I mean he's 6'3 and you're like 5 foot nothing. Sex must be scary." she said making Mercedes look at her in horror making Quinn double over into laughter.  
"Why on earth did this even come across your mind?" she asked after she stopped laughing. Quinn shrugged.  
"Who knows?" she smirked.  
"I wonder about you sometimes Q."  
Quinn just shrugged her shoulders again and pulled out a red dress from her suitcase. "Thats cute but the bridesmaids dresses are red."  
"Really? Thats such a bold color for Mrs. Pillsbury isn't it?" Quinn noted before looking for another dress.

Sam woke up with happy tune the next morning even making breakfast for himself, Finn and Kurt. Finn questioned the food while Kurt cut his pancakes, knowing Sam would be doing backflips all weekend.  
"Someones happy this morning." Kurt chimed, eating the pancakes and turkey bacon.  
"I'm just glad to see everyone back again. This house feels so empty at times."  
"You sure it's not a certain doe eyed diva making you this way?" Kurt proclaimed making Sam smile.  
"I'm just glad to see everyone again, that's all."  
"Mhmm." Kurt shook his head, thanked Sam for the food and left to get Blaine. They heard a knock on the door resulting them to rush to get it, with Sam beating him as he flung the door open to see Mercedes dressed in her sweats with her hair tied up.

Sam smiled to himself missing this look when he used to stay overnight at her house during the summer.  
"Hey you guys ready?" she asked adjusting her glasses on her face. "Uh yeah come in I just need to put on my sneakers." he moved aside to let her in. Once she was in, she turned toward him with a small smile.  
"You made your pancakes didn't you?" she asked. He smiled brightly at her memory. "Yeah. I can make you some if you'd like? I should have some batter left". offered Sam.  
She shook her head. "No I'm fine thank you but I will take a rain check." He nodded before running to his room. She waited for him before they all rode to McKinley and headed toward the auditorium for dance practice.

Once everyone piled up on the stage, they began practice, only to be cut off by Rachel running in. "Sorry I got in late. Over slept. No need to greet me now lets just learn the moves." Everyone looked at each other and scoffed at her announcement before starting up again. Once they had a break Finn grabbed Mercedes hands and started to dance with her making her laugh as he took a horrible lead before tossing her over his shoulder, making her squeal.  
"Finn! Put me down please!" she shouted in between laughter. Everyone left in the auditorium looked on still confused, but the most priceless face in the room was Rachel's. "What?" she gasped to Blaine. He shrugged his shoulders before she marched up to them. Finn gently placed Mercedes down laughing at her attempt to adjust herself. "Umm hello Finn. Mercedes."  
"Hey Rachel." they both said as she looked at them.  
"So you guys are dating huh?" she asked. They both furrowed their eyebrows at her shaking their heads. "No", they answered in unison again, making her even angrier.  
"So what's with this flirting huh?"  
"We're not. We were playing around. Artie just spun Quinn around in his chair. What's the big deal?" Finn asked.  
"Well for starters Quinn and Artie have always been close. You two almost never communicated in glee club. So I assumed,"  
"I'm going to talk to Sugar and San. Excuse me." Mercedes placed a hand to Finn's arm before walking off. Finn told Rachel the story on why they were so close which only made her raise her voice. "So you lived with her for a month! But you couldn't come to see me in New York for a day! A phone call would've been nice!" she exclaimed making Mercedes and Puck shake their heads ignoring her.

"What's going on with you and the green giant?" Santana asked as she sat in Mercedes lap.  
"Nothing. We just lived together for a month thats it. Like he said, nothing less nothing more."  
"Okay Aretha let me get this right, you were shacked up with two guys in LA and nothing happened? I fail to believe you."  
"Why?", Mercedes asked.  
"Because that ass is magical and it puts people under a spell. I mean look at Trouty, he's dating pixie sticks here and he still wants to do the dirty with you."  
"San!" Mercedes hit her friends shoulder as she said all of this in front of Sugar.  
"What? It's true you know it and she knows it too. His feelings are still there. They're not going anywhere." she stated before they were called back to practice.

All Mercedes wanted to do was come back for the wedding spend some down time with her friends before heading back to LA with Puck. But no, everyone made a big deal out of nothing. She'd hug Finn everyone would question her. If her and Sam unknowingly did something at the same time they would lose it. She couldn't win. She just needed time to think and spending time with Puck was the only way she knew to ease her mind. They went to the mall to help him get some black slacks after rehearsal. "Thats not what I expected to happen."  
"Well what did you expect? The last time this class saw you they knew you and Sam were dating and they knew you and Finn hardly talked. And now that you and Sam aren't together and you and Finn are so close what else would they assume mama?" he asked her before opening the dressing room door.  
She examined the fit while responding. "I don't know? I mean why can't I just be friends with them. Why do I have to be labeled? There too big. Try the charcoal black ones." she said as she leaned against the wall in front of his cubicle.  
"It's glee club. We never really played the friends card without a relationship in some sort of way."  
"Well what about me and Artie or me and Mike? I never dated them and were friends." "Thats because Tina was dating Artie and Mike was dating Brittany. Than the second year they swapped. You were their friends while they were in a relationship. Of course nothing was gonna happen. What about these?" he said making her think.  
"They're fine. But why does it have to be so complicated. I'm not trying to start anything back up with Sam while he's with Sugar and Finn is stationed in Atlanta. I love them both in different ways but I just don't want to get hurt or hurt anyone else in the process. When did it all get so complicated?" she whined leaning her head on his chest. He let out a light chuckle at his friend while he rubbed her back.  
"It got complicated the day you gave Sam the rights to these lips." he said making her chuckle. "Don't worry mama it'll get better." he said into her hair before they paid for his pants. She thanked Puck and they made their way out. She dropped him off before picking Santana and Kurt up to help her with a dress at her place.

"What about this one?"  
"Santana I'm not wearing that hot pink and black bandage dress to the wedding! Next."  
"I'm sure Trouty would love it", Santana smirked.  
"Can we not please? I am not dressing for Sam NOR am I dressing for Finn before you say it." she said making her friend quiet as she walked back to Mercedes suitcase.  
"How about this simple black dress?"  
"Black to a wedding? In December? Yeah like Ms. Pillsbury wouldn't pass out."  
"Fair enough. What about this? Dark blue wrap dress, it shows off some legs but not too much. Loose but not too loose. With this coat and these black heels you'll even make Mr. Schue look twice."  
"Eww. I'd rather not have Pedo Will come out on his wedding day, but this would look cute."

"Pumpkin bear why don't you want to wear this? We'll be matching." Sugar said as she stood in the Hudson-Hummel living room with three outfits splayed out on the couch. Sam shook his head and crossed his arms. He was about to speak up when he heard the door open followed by Mercedes laugh. "Boogie bear pay attention!"  
"Sugar..."  
"Uh uh uh." she said as Mercedes and Kurt examined the three outfits. Mercedes already knew Sam hated them. "Sugar not now please?" Sam asked under his breath looking slightly embarrassed. "Use the nicknames please." he let out a sigh as he looked at Kurt and Mercedes waiting to hear the name.  
"Snuggy woogie I'm not wearing these." he embarrassingly said between his teeth making Kurt bust into a fit of laughter. Mercedes hit his shoulder trying to hold back her own laughter.  
"Why not? I have a matching dress. I want people to notice us."  
"These outfits are ugly. Why can't I just wear my black pants and a button up?" she gave him a pout and stomped her white platform heel on the ground. "I will not have you dressing like a poor person while with me."  
"Sugar!" Mercedes exclaimed as she noticed Sam's cheeks turn red looking down. "What?"  
"If he doesn't want to wear it you can't make him. You can't be so insensitive either", scolded Mercedes.  
"But I wanted us to dress alike for this wedding. I want people to look at us as a cute couple,"  
"Fine then, let Sam wear his green shirt while you wear some green dress to match. You don't have to look identical to show you're a couple." Sugar let out a grunt before nodding.

"Fine. You are lucky Mercedes was here. I will see you tomorrow." she kissed his cheek before gathering up the clothes and leaving. Once she left he saw Mercedes stifling her laughter next to Kurt when he walked up to her. "That wasn't funny it was embarrassing."

"Aww boogie bear." she teased making him chuckle and bite his lip. Kurt noticed them make intense eye contact before removing himself to his room. She looked away brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
"Umm so you ready for tomorrow?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah. I just finished picking out my dress with Kurt and San." he gave her a nod.  
"OH! Did you want to have a seat?" he asked motioning to the couch. She took his offer while fiddling with her nails. "I'm not staying long, I'm just waiting for Kurt to give me back my scarf."  
"You don't have to sit all the way over there. I don't bite." she raised her eyebrow making him laugh.  
"It was one time and you liked it." he teased making her laugh.  
"Still a mess I see."  
"You love it."  
"I do. I mean I did." she stumbled her words as she blushed making him laugh.

"I miss you. Like a lot." he told her after a moment of silence. "I miss you, too." she said with a small smile. "No not like Tina misses you. I mean I really miss you. I miss your voice, your body, your scent, your laugh, your presence. I haven't had a goods night rest since the night you stayed over right before you left for LA. I can't wait any longer for June to arrive until I get to go out to LA with you. I'm tired of waiting and I know you are too. Why can't we just do the long distance thing until?" he begged as she tried to fight back the tears.  
"Sam it's not that easy."  
"It can be. Look at Mike and Tina!" he exclaimed.  
"They're a few hours away. I live across the country!" She silently shook her head "I can't do it." she mumbled under her breath as he moved closer to her grabbing her small hands in his.  
"Why not?" he quietly asked again.  
"I can't just see or hear your voice everyday. We tried it last summer and it was too hard. My memory and Skype can only do but so much." she said looking at him with her large semi red eyes. He chuckled once he caught on.  
"I want to be able to hold and kiss you. I want you to rock me to sleep when I have a bad day. But if you're here and I'm miles and miles away I can't have that. It's like having a Christmas tree with presents under it and not letting anyone have them. It's torture and unfair."  
"I can visit" he thought aloud.  
"Sam are you forgetting you have a girlfriend?" \  
"Who doesn't know me and only wants to show me off as a prize possession! She doesn't let me be me. Do you know I haven't done an impression this whole time up until you got here", he whined.  
"I know that must have killed you." she lightly chuckled through her sniffling.  
"So much." he said as he let out a chuckle while wiping the tear from her cheek. "I just want to be with you again. I'm tired of things getting in our way."  
"Maybe all of this is for a reason? What reason? I don't know, but until then, we can't be together." he let out a deep sigh nodding  
"Fine. But as soon as I hear my name and I cross that stage graduation day, I'm going to LA with you so make room for me in your apartment okay." she laughed again while nodding.  
"Okay. But it's so small. There's not even enough space for Puck."  
"Thats fine, I just need to be yours again." he said before he kissed her forehead as Kurt walked down with her scarf. "Finally." Kurt said standing in front of them.  
"You found it?", asked Mercedes.  
"Oh I found it ten minutes ago I was eavesdropping from the third step. Here." he said handing her the scarf. She shook her head at her friend before standing up.  
"How much did you hear?" Sam asked as he also stood to his feet.  
"Enough to know you're a biter and you two still love each other." he calmly answered as Sam turned red.  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at the wedding. Bye." Mercedes said before giving them both a hug and a kiss to the cheek before heading out.

"You would've thought you just had sex with that grin." Kurt said as he plopped down on the couch reaching for the remote.  
"I just miss her that's all."  
"Sam have a seat please." He slid over and made room for him to sit down. Sam looked at his porcelain and well dressed friend wondering what was going to come up. "Can I ask you a question?" Sam gave him a worried nod letting him continue.  
"Why the HELL are you dating Sugar Motta?!" he screeched throwing his hands up making Sam flinch a little. "You do know you didn't have to move on and you could've just waited. I'm sure Cedes gets plenty of dick tossed to her while out in LA. Hell she lives with Puck and even lived with both Finn AND Puck for a month. I'm sure wild threesomes were being negotiated but she ignored it. I understand dumb ass tv shows make it seem as if a long distance relationships or temporary breaks can't be done and you need to move on but thats not always the case. Why couldn't you have waited until you graduated this coming June and reconnect with her in LA? She would've waited for you Sam. I know she would've, she probably still is." he spoke very calmly towards the end. Sam didn't know how to feel he just knew his heart hurt and his eyes burned. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I don't know. I thought if I moved on it would ease the pain." he said as Kurt shook his head.  
"Sam you can't replace someone thinking they'll erase the memory of your first love. Look at Cedes and Shane. She tried to move on but it wasn't that easy. Do you know how many times me, Santana, Quinn and Tina had to stay over and watch her cry herself to sleep when you left? Sure she got better over time but we all knew Shane was your replacement. He made her happy but I have never seen the smile she has with you as she did with him. If you tell me Sugar does that to you then fine but I know she doesn't." Sam shook his head no. "Look I'm not trying to make you feel bad I'm just trying to help you. I care for you like a brother, but I care about Cedes a lot more and I don't want her to get hurt again."  
"I know. Thanks."  
"Anytime", he said before he went to his room.

**A/N Okay so I know some of you guys want angst it's coming I promise. I wrote this when I wasn't entirely pissed at what they did to S4 Sam. The next chapter is a first for me so I'm nervous. Any ideas on whats gonna happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Glee because if I did Santana would be in LA with Mercedes, Samcedes/Brittana would still be together and Kurt would come back to his senses and move to LA to live out his original dreams. I figured I put this chapter out to make up for this crappy wedding episode we're about to receive. I appreciate the love so much guys! I'm hoping more people will come on board ****_The_****_Visit_**** train like you guys! Once again thank you to my BETA erchills for helping me pump these out. You're amazing! Enjoy!**

Today was the big day. Mercedes parents house filled with chatter and busy bodies getting ready for the wedding. "I can't find Lord Tubbingtons tux!" Brittany shouted as she ran down the hall. "It's hanging up in my bathroom Britt." "Oh you're my light-saber!" she exclaimed giving Mercedes a hug.

"But cupcake you said green be more specific!" Quinn heard Sugar on the phone, with who she assumed was Sam. Quinn rolled her eyes gagging herself making Tina chuckle. "It does make a difference. You have forest green, light green, dark green... Well what kinda light green? I thought your eyes were blue?" Quinn threw her head back her hands up. "For the love of god! Sugar shut up! Sam wear whatever the hell you want!" she shouted out making Sugar turn back to look at her. "Ugh fine. Wear whatever. My limo will be picking us up at Mercedes house in an hour. Don't be late." she said before ending the call.

Sugar's dad provided the limos for the wedding. One for the glee club and the other for the bridal party. "You're his girlfriend yet you don't know he has green eyes?" Tina asked as Quinn rubbed her temples letting out a chuckle. "Oh come on they're just eyes its not like it that important." she told them with a shoulder shrug. "Fine than when is his birthday?" Tina asked waiting for an answer. "Fine what are his siblings names?" Sugar laughed while clamping her hands together. "Trick question. He's an only child." she confidently answered. Quinn slammed her head on the table in front of her. "What are his parents names?" Tina asked almost embarrassed for her when she didn't answer. "Okay here's an easy one, what is his favorite color?" Quinn asked as her head still rested on the wooden kitchen table. "Oh I know this one, it's orange." "OH GOD!" Quinn blurted out before pulling out two Advil's for her emerging migraine while Mercedes walked in the kitchen. "Well those are dumb questions anyways. You think Mercedes cared about those stupid things?" she said trying to defend herself. "Lets ask. Hey Cedes when is Sam's birthday?" "May 30th. Why?" she asked boiling water for her tea. "No reason what are his siblings names again and have you recently spoken to them?" Quinn asked with a smug smile in Sugars directions. "Stacie and Stevie? Yeah they called me two weeks ago. Stevie is trying out for his middle school baseball team and Stacie is on Jr volleyball. Why the sudden interest?" "No reason. Just two more questions what are his parents names and his favorite color?" her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at them all with different expressions on their face. "Mary and Paul and his favorite color is blue. But if you want a specific color than Azure blue. Why are y'all asking me these things his girlfriend right there can answer?" she asked "Well his GIRLFRIEND didn't know any of them." Quinn said staring at Sugar with a raised eyebrow. Mercedes was playing with the tag on her tea bag letting out a chuckle. "Oh please those were easy, of course she knew. Right?" she asked looking up noticing Sugars pout and Tina shaking her head. Mercedes cleared her throat "Well she knows now. Right?" she said trying to cheer her up with a smile but Sugar just stomped out. Quinn and Tina busted out laughing once she left, both getting slaps to the arm. "Why did y'all make me do that to that poor girl? Now I feel bad." "Oh please Cedes the girl thought he was an only child and didn't know what the color of his eyes were." Mercedes tried to stifle her laughter. "Y'all are wrong."

They began getting ready before the boys showed up at the house. Mercedes was the last one to get herself ready seeing how everyone needed her help whether it was a make up or hair touch up, a dress alteration or a pair of heels. She was finally able to get herself in the shower when her door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Tina yelled walking down the stairs to get the door. She was impressed at how nice the boys looked. She was giving Mike a kiss when she saw what color shirt Sam was wearing. She was about to ask if he knew what color Mercedes was wearing but she was cut short when Sugar screamed rushing down the stairs. "Why are you wearing that? It doesn't even match me!" she said pointing out her mini skirt set. "You expected me to wear pink and red?" he asked sitting down on Mercedes couch. Blaine looked down at his powered pink shirt and red tie receiving a rub on the shoulder from Kurt. "Ugh whatever!" she said as she sat on his lap. He slid her off of him and patted her knee as she put on a pout playing with his hair. Santana and Brittany were next to come down followed by Quinn. Everyone was talking while waiting for Mercedes to come down. Sam had his head propped up by his hand, bouncing his knee, as Sugar kept talking about her dad and all the businesses he owned when Mercedes called down, "Puck can you help me please?" "Coming mama." he said running up the stairs causing the others to look at each other. Kurt was a little jealous she didn't ask for him but seeing how close those two had become, he understood.

"Alright Mamas almost ready she is putting her earrings on. I'm heading out to the limo. Quinn?" He said taking her hand heading out. Everyone was getting ready to leave when they heard Mercedes saying she was ready. Getting to the last step all eyes were on her. She self consciously observed herself fixing her hair and smoothing out her dress "What? Why is everyone staring? Do I need to change?" She asked looking around at everyone. She locked eyes on Sam's green ones focused on her as he bit his bottom lip making her blush and look down. He walked up to her never removing his eyes making her brush a few curls behind her ear. "Ummm how about we head out huh?" Blaine shouted as he ushered everyone outside. Quinn and Santana pulled Sugar out leaving Sam and Mercedes still standing there staring at each other. "You look stunning." he said barely above a whisper as he stepped closer to her. "Thank you." she quietly said back to him as she let out a chuckle. "Did Kurt tell you what color I was wearing?" she asked. He looked down at his dark blue button down also laughing. He looked at her with his lop sided grin rubbing the back of his neck "No, I couldn't find my green shirt and I figured every other guy including Mike, Finn and Puck would wear the plain white so I picked this. I guess we're still in sync huh?" "I guess so. Well you look very handsome, so you choose a great pick." she said letting out a light chuckle. They stood there in silence until she cleared her throat. "Um I guess we should head out. Wouldn't want to be late to Mr. Schue's and Ms. Philsberry's wedding right?" "Right. After you." he said holding his hand out for her to walk ahead of him. She locked up and they got in the stretch hummer limo. They made their way to the church where the wedding was being held and found their seats waiting for it to start. They all looked on as the small bridal party took their places. Finn took his spot next to a very nervous Mr. Schue waiting for the bride. "You know I thought Coach Sylvester was wrong about Mr. Schue having no adult friends but he really doesn't." Mike said to Tina, she nudged him as they waited for the bride to make her way down.

The wedding ceremony was small and short. Mrs. Philsberry-Schuster wore a long white laced form fitting dress with gloves, so she didn't have to touch the, uneven amount and once dirty rose bouquet. Surprisingly Lord Tubbington did an amazing job at carrying the rings making Brittany a proud owner and bringing her to tears. They all walked to the reception room where there was an open bar and hor dourves being served. Puck made his way over to the bar where he showed off his fake I.D receiving a Heineken and walking back over to his group of his friends with a smile and a wink. They found their place settings and took a seat as they waited for the bride and groom.

"I hope I don't ruin the song. It's the first dance." Tina nervously said as Mike and Mercedes rubbed her back. "That's insane Tina you could never ruin a song." Mercedes said giving her friend a smile before continuing. "You'll do great, just treat it like any other performance. Don't think too much about it and just enjoy yourself." she told Tina. Tina looked up at her friends warm brown eyes with a smile. "Is that how you prepare yourself before going on stage?" Tina asked with a small smile wiping her tears. She gave her friend a small nod returning her smile. "Yeah, most times. I know that if I'm not enjoying myself I can't give my all. I know that I'm doing this to make people happy. Plus it pays the bills and helps feed me and Puck." she joked making Mike and Tina laugh. She gave Mercedes a hug and Mike a kiss before taking the stage.

As usual Tina did amazing singing a song that Emma requested along with the live band and DJ upon Mr. Schue's request. After the first dance Tina joined the dance floor where the music sped up enough for people to get on their feet and dance. Quinn grabbed Mercedes and pulled her to the dance floor spinning her around making her laugh. They were having a good time, swapping out dance partners every other song. Mercedes and Blaine did Kurt's signature shoulder dance making him laugh while Puck and Joe did the moonwalk. It was soon Sam and Mercedes turn to bust out their robots making each other laugh at their first three way prom. The song slowed down as everyone was paired off, Tina was happy that she didn't have to do any work to get Sam and Mercedes together. Sugar sat in Artie's lap as he slowly wheeled them around while Rachel and Finn awkwardly slow danced.

Sam had a small grin on his face as he closed the gap between them placing his hands on her hips. He missed this, her touch, her body, her curves, her softness.

Her breath hitched as his hands found its way to their usual destination. She missed his touch. She missed his hands. She missed him. Mercedes wrapped her hands around the back of his neck resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes getting familiar with his touch again. "I miss this." he said speaking up after the comforting silence. "I remember the first time we danced like this was at my sophomore. prom. I was so nervous to ask you to dance, but I'm glad I did." he said smiling down at her as she looked at him with a soft smile from the memory. "Me too." "I remember when you asked me if Rachel told me to say those things. Do you remember what I said?" he asked smiling at her as she looked down letting out a light chuckle. "You said "Would I ever go to Rachel for tips on anything other than how to be annoying?"" she said in his voice making them both laugh. "I don't think you know how special you made me feel that night." "I think that goodnight kiss we shared at your door showed me. I'll do anything to keep a smile on your face." he told her making her blush before resting her head on his chest again.

"Why are you crying?" Mike asked Tina as he looked down at her. "Look at them." she said as they both turned their attention to Sam resting his head on Mercedes' while his arms were wrapped around her waist. "They're so cute but she goes back to LA tomorrow and who knows when she'll be back?" she said as she began crying again. "Hey don't cry." Mike said wiping the tears on her red cheeks. "They'll work it out, they usually do. They can't stay away from each other for too long." he told her placing a kiss to her lips. "It'll be okay."

The music stopped. While others separated, Sam and Mercedes still swayed side to side lost in the moment until Blaine got their attention. Their cheeks both turned red while Emma held the microphone staring at them with a large smile. They both took their seats so she could make her announcement.

It was time for the garter removal as they placed a chair in the center of the dance floor. They all cheered on as Mrs. Philsberry-Schuster turned bright red covering her face while laughing. Soon after it was time for the bouquet toss and everyone filed up to catch it. Mercedes didn't really feel like fighting a bunch of middle aged women for the bouquet but Quinn volunteered to go with her. As the rose bunch went flying many went down causing laughter. Mercedes reflexes kicked in and caught it as it flew towards her face. She turned red as everyone cheered on getting a smile from Emma as she clapped for her. It was time for the garter toss, all the guys went up for the fun of it. The pink dagger was in the front and turned around eyeing the other guys. The white lace garter went flying as the guys all reached for it. Sam just so happened to catch it causing everyone to cheer him on. The room erupted into hollering and cat calls as Sam kneeled in front of Mercedes while she embarrassingly sat before him. "Don't back out now Evans!" Artie yelled out causing laughter from everyone. Sam slipped off her heel exposing her hot pink nail polish. She stared at him biting her lip as his fingers slowly moved up her leg, up the hem of her dress to her thigh. She noticed his eyes grow darker as he rested his hands on her inner thigh.

Sugar felt uncomfortable about what was happening in front of her eyes. She knew she could never replace Mercedes in Sam's heart, she knew what her and Sam had was a deal of support but it still hurt her. She bolted up out of her seat clapping loudly "Okay that's enough now!" the rest of the bridal party joined in clapping except the glee club. They all rolled their eyes at her even Rachel and Joe. Sam put her heel back out before standing and helping her up. She took his hand, and walked back to their seats.

While everyone waited for the food to come, Mercedes sat next to Quinn and Santana laughing about their last Skype session. "I was sleepy you can't blame me. It was after sound check and dance rehearsal. It was late." Mercedes said trying to defend her falling asleep on the keyboard while chatting with her two friends. "We live on the east coast it was later here no excuse girl." Santana chimed as her glass was being refilled with ice water. "Fine, but explain to us why we had to see a naked Puck drying off his Mohawk?" Quinn said causing Mike to spit out his tea laughing. "That's disgusting!" "Please you three act like you never saw me in my birthday suit. You ladies still want on this Puckasours." he chimed sitting next to a jealous clenched jaw Sam. The look didn't go unnoticed to Mercedes as she pulled out her phone and continued talking. "Please I've seen so much of the "Puckasours" I'm not even phased anymore. I continue to ask him to at least wear some boxers or a towel but he refuses." she said while she sent Sam a text "Relax its Puck. Nothing to worry about. Also you should probably stop ignoring Sugar. She seems upset." "It's my place too!" "That it is Puck, which is why I never walk around naked." "I wouldn't complain if you did mama." "Oh god Puck just eat your food." Quinn said shaking her head as their food was brought out.

Mercedes noticed Sam and Sugar having a little tiff at the end of the table. "So you ordered me the flounder?" Sam asked pissed off. "It's just fish relax." "Just fish Sugar? Do you listen to me when I talk to you?" Sam said getting angry. Mercedes knew it wasn't her place to step in but she thought this argument was pretty petty. "Sugar, Sam is allergic to seafood. Here take my steak and I'll take the flounder it's fine." She said with a smile as she passed her plate along. "I shouldn't have to." he mumbled under his breath as Sugar got up stomping away. The table got silent while Sam sliced at his steak ignoring his girlfriend leave the room. Puck made contact with Mercedes knowing exactly what she was hinting. Sam was about to eat his steak when Puck popped him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" "For Me! Go after that girl, you just made her cry over some damn food. Sam she didn't know, you can't yell at her for it, it was a simple mistake. You didn't eat it, your throat didn't close and an epipen wasn't needed. Now go!" She demanded him before lowering herself in the seat. He put his fork down and went to find Sugar.

Sam walked out the double doors only to find her on the phone sniffling. "I don't want to do this anymore... I miss you... But I don't want to wait until school year that's too long... I can get you a plane ticket as soon as possible... I promise...So you'll come!... I can't wait... Okay I love you too bye." she didn't notice Sam standing a few feet in front of her as she hung up. "I don't want to talk to you." She said once she noticed him. She sat on the black ottoman by the bathroom wiping her face. "I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like you never listen or care about anyone else but yourself. I agreed to do this for you." "You agreed because YOU needed a distraction and because YOU wanted popularity. Don't act like you were doing this for me from the kindness of your heart. You don't care about me. Do you how many times you've accidentally called me Cedes, Mercy or Mercedes? Huh? Ten times, in the last two months." She said angrily wiping her tears. "I understand you miss her and so do I but I'm your girlfriend now not her."

"Sugar I'm sorry I called you Mercedes names but I never wanted a new relationship to begin with. You approached me once Rory left and said we should date. You brought up the fact that single people are boring and are looked down upon. Sure I would've been bitter about having to wait until I graduate to be with Mercedes but I would've been fine being single."

"You think I choose to be single my junior year of high school? My dad and I tried everything to keep Rory here in the states. I love Rory but you never see me ignore you or call you his name. You don't know this but I do have a heart and I do have feelings toou. I miss him just like you miss Mercedes and I thought if we got together we could help each other through this but it's not that easy. Sam seeing you so happy with her makes me upset. Do you know why?" she asked.

He shook his head taking a seat next to her. "I get upset because I know I can never be her. Yeah I know we made this agreement but you agreed to be my boyfriend and the whole time we've been together you have yet to smile as much as you have these last three days. That hurts." she said to him before looking down in her lap. He moved closer wrapping his arm around her. "I just miss Rory so much. Even though I hardly understood what he was saying, he always knew the right thing to say to make me smile." She said sniffling as her head rested on his chest. "Sugar you're as lucky as a four leaf clover." he said trying to do his best Rory impression making her giggle and sit up. She wiped the tears from her face, again, looking at Sam smiling back down at her. "You sound just like him." he shrugged his shoulder "Ehh I had some practice. Look, Sugar I know it's hard but we can get through this, together. As soon as I graduate I'm moving out west to LA. I know Rory is coming back for your senior year of high school but until than we just need to be supportive for each other. If you need to talk about Rory I'm here." "And If you need to talk about Mercedes you know where to find me. And I'm sorry, I'll try to listen more. I didn't know you were allergic to seafood." "It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It was just food." "I feel like a bad girlfriend though. Quinn and Tina asked me questions about you and I got every single one of them wrong." she said making him laugh. "Than they asked Mercedes and she answered them all correctly. Who's favorite color is Azure blue though?" she asked making him laugh again. "She remembered? It's a blue that's often ignored. Most people have cliche blues like dark, light, baby and powder blue. I like Azure, besides it's a blue they use in most comics." he told her as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. How did you and Mercedes even stay together? You guys are nothing alike." she told him as she stood to her feet. "Hey, she happens to enjoy my nerdyness and I love her confidence." he told her as they walked out with his arm around her shoulder. "Besides look at you and Rory you're high maintenance and he's. Well he's him." he said receiving a slap to the arm. "Hey, Rory and I are perfect together. He's from Ireland and my dad owns a bed and breakfast there." she told him making him throw his head back with a scoff. "Oh god Sugar." he said as he pulled her seat out as they joined their friends back at the table. After the cutting and serving of the cake they all got up to dance again. Santana and Mercedes were dancing together when the DJ played River Deep Mountain High. Mr. Schue asked if they would perform it and they happily obliged. Everyone cheered and laughed at their dance routine as they finished up the song with their signature high five at the end.

They took their bows and hugged their old teacher and his new wife before heading back to where their friends were on the dance floor. Sugar came up to Mercedes and asked to dance with her. She accepted with a smile as they danced around acting as if it was the tango. "I'm sorry!" Sugar shouted over the music faltering Mercedes smile. "Why?" "I didn't mean to take Sam while you were gone it's just... I missed Rory and Sam missed you. I just figured we'd keep each other company until school was over." She explained to her as Mercedes shook her head. "Sugar it's fine. You don't have to explain anything. I live in LA Sam lives here we knew it wouldn't work again. We tried but it was too hard... How is Rory anyways?"

"He's fine. I'm getting him a plane ticket to come see me next week."

"Aww. But uh Sugar you do know your dating Sam right? You can't just make out with Rory because he's back." Her smile fell into a pout. "Well what's the point of seeing him? Haven't you made out with Sam since you've been here?" Mercedes shook her head. "No, because he has a girlfriend. What did you think?" "Oh..." she said looking down before making eye contact with her again as they continued to dance. "Well you can, just not in front of me." she told her with a large smile. "Sugar that's cheating." "Not if I approve. Say I give Sam a day pass where you two can do whatever you want as long as he gives me and Rory one. Do you think he'll agree?" she asked full of hope as Mercedes stared at her in disbelief while the music changed. "I... I have no clue Sugar lets just keep dancing."

They were enjoying each others company when Sam approached them. "Mind if I join?" "Both of us?" Sugar asked. He shook his head with a smile. They all danced together as he spun and dipped them each. Mercedes went to sit next to Quinn and Kurt getting a drink to hydrate herself.

"I have to ask you guys something." She said as they turned towards her. "Should you sleep with Sam tonight? Yes!" Kurt said making her and Quinn laugh. "Shut up. No but seriously, Sugar told me she'd give Sam and I a free day together to do whatever we wanted as long as we don't do it in front of her. And thatsg only if he allows her one free day with Rory next week when he visits her. And I don't think I should." "What? Why not!" "Do it! She's giving you that opportunity, as strange as it may be, to be with Sam before you leave." Quinn told her as they watched Sam try and keep up with Brittany on the dance floor before turning their attention to one another.

"I don't know it just seems so... so strange. He has a girlfriend and I'd feel like I'm helping him cheat. It's just really weird. I mean I miss him, I miss him in bed, his body, his big hands, his big..." "Oooookay that's too much!" Quinn said cutting her off. "I don't know." "Whats not to know?" "Yeah, you get your chance to do whatever freaky things you guys did when you were dating for 24 hours. Why not. She gave you clearance, why not?" Quinn told her as they saw Sam spinning Sugar around kissing her forehead.

Sam came running over to them with the largest grin on his face grabbing Mercedes hand. "Excuse us!" he exclaimed before pulling her out her seat running towards the double doors. "I guess he agreed." Kurt said to a laughing Quinn.

"Sam where are we going?" She asked as her feet ached from dancing and now running down the long hall in six inch heels. They came to a stop when he opened a janitors closet pulling her into it turning the lights on. "Sam what are you..." she was cut cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

She stiffened up for the first few seconds before easing into his familiar soft full lips. He slid his tongue across her lip asking for entrance, that she quickly granted, as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands found their way to her ass giving her a good squeeze collecting her moan into his mouth.

His hands began untying her dress as he sucked on her tongue making her moan. He pulled away from her, causing her whine out. God he missed when she did that, he thought to himself before looking down to her emerald green bra and boy short set. He bit his lip before looking into her big brown eyes filled with nothing but lust.

"Sam not here. As much as I can't stand the wait. I want to, and trust me I REALLY want too." she said making him chuckle "Let's just wait until we go back home." "My place or yours?" "When do Burt and Carol come home?" "tomorrow night." "I'll be there, I just need to get a change of clothes" "Just a toothbrush. I like when you wear my clothes." "Fine." she said before kissing his lips again and tying up her dress before heading out to the nearest ladies room.

Sam was the first to walk back into the reception area noticing his friends getting ready for the surprise dance routine for Emma and the guest. Mercedes came out not long after taking her spot next to Finn, her dance partner, and giving him a small smile.

The music began and everyone began cheering the class on as they did a dance mix of Livin La Vida Loca with Crazy by Cee-Lo. They received a standing O from the small wedding guest and Emma herselsf. After the surprise performance and thank you speech, from the bride and groom, everyone began gathering their coats, for that snowy December night, and saying goodbye to the newlyweds.

"Mercedes!" Emma called causing her to stop talking to Santana and walk towards the extremely happy red head. "Hi Mrs. Philsberry-Schuster. Congratulation, I am so happy for you guys." She said giving her a hug. "Oh thank you so much Mercedes. And should I say congratulations to you, too." She happily told her. Mercedes was a little confused, catching the hint she kept talking. "I'm just so happy for you and your success. I know you think all Will cared about was Berry but that wasn't true. He knew you could make it in the real world, with your confidence, charisma, talent, your unique vocal skills and smarts so he didn't have to worry about you as much." She told her as they were the only two left other than the DJ putting his equipment away. Mercedes was a little taken back by what she just told her. "Why are you telling me all this?" "I've seen you perform and I understand why you left New Directions. Your talent wasn't being showcased as it should've been. I've spoken up about it multiple times and he never really listened. Men." she said letting out a chuckle while smoothing her dress.

"I just don't want you to go back to L.A. thinking we never cared or believed in you as teachers and guidance councilor because we did and do care. And because she won't admit it, Sue is your biggest fan along with Shannon and Roz." she told her with a smile as Mercedes laughed.

"I appreciate you telling me this, but I'd have to say Sam and Artie might just be my number one fans." she told her as Emma let out a quick giggle. "Yes, yes. How are you and Sam anyways? I notice you two dancing together tonight." "We're good but we took a break until we could be together without things separating us, again. He's with Sugar now." she told her. Emma let out a confused giggle shaking her head. "I'm sorry I thought you said Sugar. I must really be getting old, who sweetie?" Mercedes let out a breathy chuckle and repeated herself. "Her and Sam agreed to see each other until. Rory is coming down next week for a visit but him and Sugar should be together again their senior year. And Sam plans on moving to LA with me and Puck as soon as he graduates."

She told Emma as she stared on looking at her with her big eyes. "Well I, I don't know how to respond to that but if they worked it out good for them. Just for the record they never came to me for help." she told Mercedes as she laughed and nodded. "Well I'll always have faith in you and Sam and hope that a few years down the road you two will invite me and Will to share a day so special with you guys too." She told Mercedes with a bright hopeful smile. The confession made her blush nervously. "Well I would love that and would be honored to share a moment like that with you guys and my friends from glee club." she said giving her a hug. "Even Rachel?" she asked making Mercedes laugh "Yes even Rachel. But I'm getting all the solos at my wedding." it was Emma's turn to laugh as they pulled apart from the hug. She congratulated her again before walking off only to be called again. She turned around stopping at the double doors again. "Yes?" "Just promise me Sam's the guy you're marrying, please." Mercedes looked down at the ground with a bashful smile before making eye contact. "I'll try to keep that promise to the best of my abilities." she told her receiving a smile and wave in her white lace gloves. Mercedes waved back before joining her restless friends in the limo.

"Finally mama!" "Sorry Mrs. P wanted to talk to me. I'm here now." She hoped in next to Brittany as they took off. Everyone began singing along to the songs on Sugars iPod most surprised by her selection of songs. Everybody started chiming in when This Is How We Do It came on even Joe and Rachel causing others to stop. "Wha? Why did everyone stop?" Rachel asked noticing her and Joe were the only ones singing. "Nobody expected you to know this song." Finn told her. "I have 90's hip-hop in my repertoire." "You mean that new guy you've been taking pictures with clogging up our walls with has it in his repertoire, hobbit." Santana chimed as the ride got rather uncomfortable. "San." "What? You guys know who I'm talking about. I see I'm the only one still keeping it real." "No your the only one still being a complete BI..." "HEY! Rachel don't talk to my girlfriend like that. You know how many times that name has been wanting to be directed at you? Take a chilly bean and relax. Now start the music and let's move on. Right Lord Tubbington?" Brittany chimed causing everyone to look at her in shock. "You heard the blond turn the music up!" Kurt said releasing the tension.

Sam looked around the very familiar purple room as she grabbed some stuff for tonight and tomorrow. She grabbed some clothes to change into, from her recently packed suitcase and into her overnight bag. "I can't believe I finally get you and you're leaving again. This weekend went by too fast." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck and sending chills down her spine. She missed that feeling. "Sam my parents are in the kitchen. They were nice enough to let you up here." "Your parents love me." he told her as she turned towards him. "True but if they see us fooling around I'm not sure how much love you would get with my fathers foot up your ass." "Pop Jones would never, he wants me to be his son in law." "Oh really?" she teased as he pulled her closer lowering his lips to hers. His hands made their way inside her jacket locking his hands behind her back as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away catching her breath "Ready?" She breathlessly asked as her forehead rested on his nodding one. Shutting her lights off she grabbed her bag, kissed her parent goodnight and told them she'd be back tomorrow afternoon.

"I need to go to the supermarket first." he told her as she pulled out her subdivision. "You ran out of that pack you had?" she asked slightly worried. "We did finish it off the night before you left." he said relieving her as she pulled into the 24 hour CVS. They both got out and walked through the snow. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her struggling to walk in the snow with her heels. "Sam stop laughing its not funny." He made his way over and picked her up bridal style making her scream out and laugh. "Sam put me down!" "Stop squirming around or we're both gonna end up on our asses." he told her making it to the automatic door. He placed her on her feet as they walked to the personal section. "Boy put that big ol' pack back." "Why?" "How many do you think we're gonna need?" "The whole pack!" "No, Get the smaller pack and let's go." "Fine. Can I get the flavored oils?" he begged with a pout. He knew that was her weakness and she couldn't say no. "Fine, now let's go before this snow gets worst." she told him as they made their way to the check out. Sam paid for their stuff and left, she tightened up her jacket and walked towards the car before Sam picked her up again. He decided to drive through the snowy roads as more snow came down. "Do you think my flight is going to get canceled?" she asked as he pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. ""I hope so. Because if its that bad that means no school which means I get to spend all day with you. Pinch me baby please!" he joked opening the door.

They walked in to find Finn and Kurt watching a movie on the couch. "Hey you guys wanna join us?" Finn asked holding out a bowl of popcorn. "Uh no thanks, we're just gonna hang out in my room. Thanks though man." Sam told him as he grabbed Mercedes hand leading her down to his room. "What? Wait I thought?" "I'll explain everything to you once this goes off." Kurt said pausing the movie and getting up. "Wait where are you going?" "To see if I still have those ear plugs from the last time." Finn was completely lost as to what his step brother meant but shrugged and used this break to use the bathroom.

Mercedes walked into Sam's room and sat on his bed getting comfortable. She missed his room, his bed and going in there sometimes to just lay with him. She remembered going there after her senior prom. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. He had the house all to himself while Burt and Carol were away on business, Kurt stayed over at Blaine's and Finn and Rachel went back the hotel she rented. He told her he spent all week planning it.

"Its not much but..." he told her as she walked out, wearing one of his worn out t-shirts, with his hand covering her eyes as they walked towards the kitchen. A large smile spread across her face when he removed his hand. "Sam is that?" he gave her a lop sided grin with a nod. "Yeah, I didn't have much than and I don't have much now but I remembered exactly what you said the day of our first picnic "PB&J, string cheese and a Capri Sun. This is the best picnic ever." than you kissed me and said it was perfect."

"What are you so happy about?" he asked smiling at her while he handed her the same t-shirt she wore that prom night. "I'm just thinking back to last prom." "You don't understand how happy I was to get you back let alone take you to prom as my girlfriend." "I think what you planned that night showed it." she told him as she undressed and hung up her dress in his small closet. She was about to put the shirt on when he pulled her down on top of him. "Sam I need to get dressed." she whined out as she straddled him with her heels on. He shook his head at her resting his hands on her hips. "What for? There just gonna end up on the floor by the end of the night. Uhh leave those on." he instructed as she tried taking her heels off. She bit her lip before she leaned down to kiss his lips while rocking her hips into his. He groaned out at this feeling again, he missed her body on top of him, he missed the way her body felt against his. She began to nibble on his lip as his hands gripped at her ass making her moan. He flipped her over as her whine quickly turn into moans as he began sucking on her neck. She moaned out feeling his erection rub against her trigger spot, making her even more wet as he began grinding his hard on into her. He opened the box ripping a gold squire off before placing it on his shaft. She bit her lip at the site of him again. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly pulled down her lace boy shorts. He aligned himself up with her before entering. Both moaned at that feeling again. Sam missed her tightness like she missed his fullness, fitting each other like a glove.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter includes a Finncedes flashback. After the next chapter the story starts to pick up. Spread the word, until next time! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Glee. New followers I'm nervous now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's pretty long and includes a Finncedes flashback to give you an overview of how Mercedes and Finn became so close. I have my cheesy moments and I'm not the best writer I know. So no need to tell me. A special thank you to my regulars and also Erchills, SamcedesWannabe and Roojieq you guys are awesome! Thanks for the encouragement! I'm nervous about this one. Enjoy! **

Mercedes woke up to an empty bed that morning as she stretched out, taking in the small room with the Avatar poster she had signed for him by James Cameron her second week out in LA. In the corner he had his electric and acoustic guitars on the stands next to his desk with his laptop sitting on top. She laughed to herself at how excited he was when he bought it in Kentucky a month after his job at Stallions.

_"Turn your web cam on!"_  
_"Why?'"_  
_"Just turn it on and accept the friend request MWC365" "_  
_Um okay..." she said holding her phone against her ear and shoulder as she typed in her password. "Oh my god!" she screamed out in tears when she saw his face pop up on the screen. It had been almost a month and a few weeks since she'd last seen him. She didn't even care about her phone that dropped on the floor at the sight of his face._  
_"Cedes please stop crying, I hate when you cry." he told her as she covered her face on the screen. "I just miss you that's all."_  
_"I miss you, too. It's so good to see that face again." he told her noticing her cheeks turn even more red._  
_"When did you get this?"_  
_"Today. I just hooked it up. I couldn't wait, you're the first person that knows."_  
_"Oh my gosh Sam your hair!" she chuckled out looking at the dirty blond cut that he was now sporting. He nervously ran his hand through it as he looked at her._  
_"Do you like it?"_  
_"I love it. I mean I fell in love with the lemon head Bieber cut, but this is a lot sexier," she told him. Her smile still not going anywhere._  
_"Yeah they told me that hair and the young boy image wouldn't work at Stallions, and it might attract the wrong customers, so I cut it and let my actual color grow in."_  
_"Well I love it. Um, Sam what does your username stand for?" She asked making him laugh. "Don't laugh, but do you remember when I called you to get advice on whether or not I should take the job?" she gave him a nod prompting him to continue. "Well remember when I asked about names I should use once I got the job?"_  
_"Yeah White Chocolate I remember, god I love that name. Sorry go ahead" she told him making him chuckle._  
_"Well thats what the WC stands for the M is for Mercedes. MWC365 stands for Mercedes' White Chocolate everyday" he told her making her bust out laughing._  
_"Sam! What if someone ask you what it means?"_  
_"Then I'll tell them. I don't care."_  
_"You're a mess."_  
_"You love it."_  
_"I do."_

Smiling at the memory, she grabbed her boy shorts and his t-shirt from the floor to get dressed. After she brushed her teeth and washed her face she went to look for Sam only to find Finn stuffing his face. "Mornin'"  
"Good morning. Finn, do you know where Sam is?" she asked reaching for the cereal in the top cabinet. Finn wondered if he should help her or just enjoy the view he was getting. She froze turning around to see him act as if he was eating his cereal the whole time. "Uh are you going to help or are you just gonna keep staring at my ass?"  
"Sorry." he mumbled before handing her the apple jacks box.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, and Sam went to take Kurt to Blaine's and to get some stuff from the store for the storm." "He went by himself?" she asked worried as she took her seat.  
"Well kinda. Kurt was in the car."  
"Not what I meant Finn. I'm going to call and see if he's okay." she told him getting up only to hear the door unlock and open.  
"Hey you're up." Sam announced walking through the door. She hugged him and grabbed a bag or two helping him in while Finn looked on, rolling his eyes. Sam took the seat she was sitting in, pulling her down in his lap.  
"Did you sleep good last night?" Sam asked just above a whisper in the crook of her neck.  
"Mhmm I did, thanks to you." she giggled as his hands played with her elastic band to her boy shorts. "Well I didn't!" Finn finally spoke up catching their attention.  
"What?" they asked in unison making Finn roll his eyes again before getting up to clean his bowl.

"My room is right down the hall from yours and all your "Ohhh right there Sammy's" "fuck me harder's" And "who's dick is this" kept me up. And just when I thought you guys were done, the moans and high notes just kept coming. You know I've never heard a note that high until last night, well this morning at around three. You make Minnie Riperton and Mariah sound like armatures." he told them as her face turned red. "Then I must be doing something right, huh?" Sam asked making her slap his chest.  
"Really Sam?"  
"What? Did I not lay it on you last night?" he asked seeing a smile creep up on her face. "Yeah I did!" he shouted pulling her closer to him making her laugh.  
"You guys make me sick," said Finn before going to his room.

"Snow day?" she asked eating her cereal. "Yep. I get to spend all day in the house with you. Lucky lucky me." he said taking a spoonful of her cereal. "Well once I finish my cereal and take a shower wanna watch a movie?" she asked making him chuckle.  
"Movies with us end in two ways, we either fall asleep or we start making out."  
"Well we'll watch one with Finn to keep us on our best behavior." she told him getting up to wash her bowl.  
"We can but remember when we had movie night at your place? We thought inviting Quinn and Kurt was a good idea?"  
"Yeah they still won't drop it."  
"We left them down there for almost two hours."  
"Well we just have to behave ourselves then."

Finn awkwardly sat next to the two as she straddled Sam's waist while his hands palmed her ass causing her to whimper. Sam mumbled what he was going to do to her in the crook of her neck making her moan in anticipation. Finn threw his head back with a groan before loudly clapping his hands and shouting "ENOUGH! Please I have been trying to watch this movie for almost an hour now. You guys invited me to watch this with you and you have been practically having sex the whole time. It's an action movie how does that exactly set the mood?"

Mercedes wiped her lip gloss residue from Sam's face before swinging her legs over and sitting in the middle of them. "Sorry Finn." she apologized before resting her head on Sam's shoulder and curling up under the covers with him.

The movie ended and they decided to watch another one when Finn got up to make popcorn leaving them alone on the couch. Mercedes wore some of Sam's sweats and a tee since she wasn't prepared to spend all day over pretty much snowed in. "When do you leave?" he asked looking down at her noticing her smile falter.  
"Tomorrow if we can. I don't want to though. When I came I wasn't expecting to have to say goodbye again. I thought I would come for the wedding catch up and leave, but now that I get to spend time with you, thanks to Sugar, I don't want to leave again." she told him trying to hold back her tears.  
"Hey, it won't be too bad. You'll be back in two weeks for Christmas right?"  
"Yeah but for only a week and you'll be in Kentucky with your family."  
"I leave two days before and come back the day after. We'll still see each other."  
"Yeah but for only a few days. Sometimes I hate being so far away."  
"Time is the only thing keeping us apart. I could visit you every other week and still feel like I haven't seen you enough. Six months and five days until I'll be in LA with you and Puck. But just make sure he doesn't walk around naked anymore." he said making her chuckle  
"Okay."  
"Good." he said giving her a kiss.  
"Alright enough with all that please lets not start this up again. That is unless you want to share, then..." "Finn!" she exclaimed slapping his chest.  
"Nope not gonna happen man."  
"I had to try. Just start the movie." Sam rolled his eyes before pressing play. She chuckled and shook her head at Finn before snuggling closer to Sam's side.

Kurt and Blaine came back a few hours later only to find a Cedes sleeping sandwich. Finn was sleeping on her hip while she laid against Sam's side. Kurt took pictures at the sight before him making his boyfriend shake his head. "You should wake them if they want their food warm." Kurt took his jacket off and slipped his phone back in his pocket.  
"Cedes, wake up I got you guys some lunch," he softly spoke before kissing her cheek.  
She woke Finn up before waking Sam up with a kiss to his neck.  
"Sammy, wake up. Kurt got us something to eat."  
He groaned stretching his arms out. She was getting up when he pulled her on his lap resting his face in the crook of her neck. She began to giggle as he pecked her neck with kisses.  
"They've been doing crap like that all day."  
"Oh hush up and eat your food. They miss each other."  
"I missed you and you don't see me doing that."  
"Aww Finn you missed me." Kurt teased, giving his step brother a hug. Blaine laughed as Finn tried to detach himself from Kurt.

"So Mercedes how was it living with this one and Puck for a month."  
"Messy!" she said causing Finn to look at her.  
"What? You guys were. How is it that I came home to a sink full of dirty dishes and take out boxes at eleven at night after sound check? Knowing I wasn't home to make any of that mess but still cleaned it." "We were playing Madden."  
"Oh so sorry what was I thinking?" She sarcastically said making him smile.

"_Mama can you get that please!" Puck shouted from his shower. She was in her room getting ready for bed when they got a knock at the door. She looked around for her shirt walking to the door she found one of Pucks' on the couch. "I'm borrowing your shirt really quick." She said tossing it on over her head. "Who the hell is knocking at the door at twelve at night." She said to herself opening the door._  
_"Mercedes?"_  
_"Finn?"_  
_"Wha... I thought? Where's Puck?"_  
_"He's in the shower. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlanta. Come in." She said opening the door wider for him and his bags._  
_"I was but I had to come here for some training. I called Puck and he told me I could stop by. Sorry it's so late but I couldn't find a cheap enough hotel. But why are you here?"_  
_"I live here. This was originally my place but money was tight so I asked Puck to stay here and help me out. Want something to drink?"_  
_"Uh sure. Anything will do." She handed him a soda taking a seat next to him on the couch. An awkward silence embraced the room. They never talked so they could hardly even catch up._  
_"So, how are you and Sam?"_  
_"Oh. We called it off two weeks ago."_  
_"Mercedes I'm sorry. I didn't know."_  
_"That's fine, I just wanted him to enjoy his senior year. We tried, but time got in the way. I had sound check when he was on break, he was at the auto shop when I had lunch. I just want him to graduate with good grades so he can get that scholarship he wanted." Finn nodded his head once she finished. He didn't know too much about her and Sam's relationship other than what he saw in school and when she'd come over once they got back together. He wanted to feel bad for them but he was too distracted by the way the shirt stretched across her chest. She noticed him staring and folded her arms across her chest. She stood up just as Puck came out the shower. "Mama who was,"_  
_"Puck towel!" She shouted covering her eyes._  
_"Oh shit!" Puck exclaimed taking his towel he was drying his head with to wrap around his waist._  
_"Finn man good to see you." Puck greeted shaking his friends hand like nothing just happened. Finn felt a little uncomfortable but ignored the gross image that played in his mind and hugged his friend. Mercedes handed Noah his clothes from the bathroom before heading to bed. "Night mama." Puck said turning his cheek towards her so she could kiss him. She chuckled at his "nightly ritual" he made up since he got there, before going to her room and closing the door. Finn and Noah caught up with each other sitting on the couch. Puck told Finn about the small investment loan Dr. Jones gave him once he found out he was sharing an apartment with his daughter._

_"He didn't freak?"_  
_"Why? Dr. J loves me. He said we're like family. He trust me and believes in me. Feels good hearing that from such a noble man. Especially when not a lot of people have."_  
_"So the business is going good?"_  
_"So many MILF's in LA kill to get their pools cleaned! I'm almost done saving up the money to give to Dr. J and some interest. What about you man?" Finn told him about how brutal the workouts and drill were and how strict the Sergeant were. He also told Puck he hadn't spoken to Rachel since he went to see her apartment._  
_"So you haven't spoken to her yet?"_  
_"Nope."_  
_"She's gonna kill you man." Puck looked at the clock on the stove and stood up._  
_"Hey man we're going to meet up with a Realtor to look at a small space for my business. You wanna come?"_  
_"Uh sure but I don't really have anywhere to sleep tonight." he told Puck as his friend disappeared into the small dark hallway. Finn heard a door close and saw Puck walk out with pillow and blanket. "I hope the couch is alright?"_  
_"Sure but where are you sleeping?"_  
_"Mercedes has a king size bed in there. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." he smiled before going into the room she went into almost two hours ago._

_"Noah?"_  
_"Yes mama." He answered holding her around the waist as he snuggled into her back. She turned towards him shifting their position._  
_"How long is he staying?"_  
_"A month. I told him he could stay here."_  
_"Puck!" She exclaimed sitting up and turning her lamp on._  
_"Mama its going to be a lot of money living out of a hotel for a month. Come on."_  
_"If that was me knocking at his door he would've handed me ten dollars for a cab to go to the nearest Stay Inn."_  
_"But we're not him. Please mama. For me? Please?" he said giving her the sad eyes. She couldn't resist those eyes no matter what he said or did wrong. He had a good heart and couldn't blame him for wanting to help his friend. She turned her light off and laid back down. He smiled and cuddled back up to her. "Thank you mama."_  
_"Good night Puck." she said before going to sleep._

_"So this has three rooms it's about three hundred and fifty square feet. Not really big but it'll do for a first time business man like yourself." The older blonde said eying Puck. He gave her a smile and a small nod. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the woman flirting on the job. The blonde wanted to show him the size of the rooms while her and Finn waited up front. Mercedes smoothed down her maxi dress and took a seat. She pushed her glasses up in her hair causing her curls to push back on the top of her head, framing her face as she pulled out her phone. Finn couldn't help but admire her beauty. He never really took the time to actually notice her plump lips, her button nose or the adorable way she scrunched up her nose when she read a certain text. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked ahead at the white walls surrounding him. They really liked the place. The rooms were perfect for supplies and an office for Puck. She suggested he call her mom to come and look at the place and the contract before they did anything more._

_"Mama this toast is for you."_  
_"Me? Why?"_  
_"For having the first Saturday off since we've been here. And for being the best roommate I know of." he smiled touching his glass to hers making her smile._  
_"Aww well thank you. I'd have it no other way than to spend this time with you. And Finn." she added as he looked over at them._

_The next few days for Finn were brutal. His back and neck started to hurt from the small couch. Sure it was comfortable to sit on but being 6'3 on a couch made for two wasn't suitable to sleep on. But he wouldn't complain. It was free and he appreciated being in the company of two of his classmates._  
_Mercedes was making dinner when she saw Finn rubbing his neck out on the couch, again. "You okay?" she asked putting the chicken Alfredo on the small table._  
_"Uh yeah. I'm fine just this boot camp is kicking my ass."_  
_"You sure it's not that couch? I told Puck you can have the bed and I'll sleep out here. I don't mind"_  
_"Oh no I wouldn't kick you out of your own room. But thank you."_  
_"Then I'll sleep out here." Puck said coming from the bedroom._  
_"Oh, mama J will be here tomorrow." He informed Mercedes walking up behind her as she made the salad. She slapped his hand as he took a cucumber from the bowl. "Crap I have dance practice tomorrow."_  
_"Don't worry I'll keep her company. After I show her the space I'll take her out to lunch to review the contract. I got this mama."_  
_"Thank you. I owe you, how about I take you out Friday after class?"_  
_"Deal." he said before taking his seat_  
_"Finn, food's ready." After they ate and watched a movie they argued about the sleeping arrangement._  
_"Finn it's no big deal just sleep in the room."_  
_"Mercedes the couch is fine."_  
_"Liar. You're a giant and your neck has been bothering you for days. Just sleep on the other side of the bed. It's enough space. You won't even know I'm there."_  
_"Well..."_  
_"Well what?" Mercedes asked with furrowed brows._  
_"Mama you moan a lot." she gasped and playfully hit Puck's shoulder._  
_"I do not! That's probably you."_  
_"Now how am I gonna moan in my sleep but still hear it?" he said making her laugh._  
_"Whatever. Goodnight Puck." she said kissing his cheek and heading off to bed._

_"Puck I'll just sleep out here. You go ahead in there."_  
_"Dude, you got boot camp five mornings out of the week. You're neck pain is only going to get worse, Oh! I see."_  
_"See what?" Finn asked looking confused at his friend smirking at him._  
_"You're nervous about sleeping in the same bed as mama. Scared you might get a,"_  
_"No!"_  
_"Okay. Whatever you say man. Just hit the lights on your way out." Puck said tossing the blanket over himself. Finn lightly knocked on the door, receiving a "come in" he opened and closed the door behind him. Her room was small with a tv in front of her bed, a small closet, a zebra print chair, a dresser and a purple and white king size bed._  
_"Hey." she said looking up from her phone as she laid in bed. He nervously laid down on the very edge of the bed. She chuckled to herself as his back faced towards her. She put her phone down and pushed his shoulder causing him to fall off the bed. She busted out laughing while sitting up in bed._  
_"Why did you do that?" he asked looking up over the bed that he had just been pushed out of. "Because you're sitting on the very edge of my bed. I'm not gonna bite. And contrary to what Puck has you believing I do not moan in my sleep." She said laying back down. Finn got back in bed sitting a little closer to her._  
_"Now I know I don't take up that much of the bed."_  
_"I didn't,"_  
_"Just move over." He moved closer looking at her._  
_"Progress." she said gesturing her hand for him to come closer. He moved over to where he was laying right next to her._  
_"I don't normally spoon on the first night, but," she teased before busting into another fit of laughter as he turned red and got up. She grabbed his shoulder before he could get up._  
_"I'm just kidding. You don't laugh much do you?"_  
_"I do."_  
_"Sure you do Finn." she rolled over turning her lamp off._  
_"Don't touch my butt either." his eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile at her. He shook his head before going to sleep._

_"So Mrs. J, should I rent it?" Puck asked sitting across from Mercedes mom. Like he promised Mercedes, he'd taken her mom to the building then out to lunch to review the contract. Finn got out at one and headed to the apartment. They gave him a spare key while there so he could lock up as he left and to let himself in while Mercedes and Puck were out. Mercedes promised she'd meet up with them after dance practice and before sound check. She showered at the gym and threw on her jeans, flats and a graphic tee and headed to the cafe._

_"Hey sorry I'm late." she kissed Puck on the cheek before squealing and skipping up to hug her mom._  
_"Mommy!" Her eyes stung as the tears ran down her cheek as her mom held her._  
_"Baby why are you crying?" Patrice Jones asked, holding her daughters face in front of her._  
_"I'm just so happy to see you." she told her mom before sitting down. They ate while talking about the contract._  
_"It says you need a co-signer." Patrice said showing him the third page. "Also there is a breach in page six. The person you're renting from wants twenty percent of your investment." Mercedes and her mom looked at Puck run a hand over his Mohawk, something he did when he was thinking and or upset. Mercedes reached her hand out to Puck's and squeezed it. She felt bad for him because she knew he wanted that space but she didn't want him to just settle. She knew he deserved the best and she wanted him to have the best._  
_"We can keep looking. I have this Thursday off we'll find a better place. I can ask Christal for her Realtor. Maybe she can get us a better deal." she told him as she squeezed his hand again. He nodded and squeezed her hand back. "Thanks mama."_

_Mercedes had to leave early and head over to the studio where Christal, the artist she sings and dances back up for, was waiting. She asked her if she knew any small spaces for cheap twenty miles out by Beverly Hills, where Puck said they tend to have massive pools and hot Milfs. The singer looked through her phone for the Realtors number. She was short and thin with long black hair with blue and pink streaks. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than Mercedes and she was short but still managed to make Mercedes feel like short stuff._

_Christal called herself a "prock star", seeing how she sang pop and rock. She told her the first time Mercedes met her being an indie artist gives her the chance to be herself. She gets to write her own songs and look however she wanted without someone telling her how she should look and sound. "Wait. Why do you want to move there? You leaving me Mini Ce?" Mercedes chuckled at her black and Latino friend and shook her head._  
_"No, my best friend and Roommate, Noah wants to rent space for his pool cleaning business I told you about."_  
_"Right the hottie with the hawk." she told her handing her a slip with a name and number on it. "Here's Matt's number. He's young because he graduated early and has his real estate license. He's also going back to school for his coaching license," she waved her off sucking her teeth. "I'm rambling, just call him." she said making them chuckle._  
_"So where is Ashley?"_  
_"At home."_  
_"But I thought we were doing a sound check?"_  
_"We were but I called it off until Friday. I needed your help with a song."_  
_"Oh, I'm not too good with lyrics. I never wrote a song before. Well I did my junior year but that got passed off and I did help write our 'Light Up The World' song but, what are you doing?"_

_Mercedes asked looking at her friend trying to Youtube a clip of them performing Light up the World. To her surprise, Christal found one clicking on it. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her high school friends. Her heart sped up and she bit her lip when she saw Sam in his suit. Christal looked over and nudged her shoulder._  
_"Looking at a certain blond?"_  
_"Huh? No. I just miss my friends."_  
_"Sure you do Ce."_

_"But you just got here!"_  
_"I know I got a call from my partner saying she needs me in Seattle tomorrow morning for a case. Merce I'm so sorry. You know I want to spend time with you and miss you but,"_  
_"It's okay. This week would've been busy for me and I would've hated not being able to spend time with you." she hugged her moms side and kissed her cheek._  
_"Have a safe flight. Call me when you get there." Her mom squeezed her and kissed her forehead._  
_"Puck take care of my baby. You too, Finn even if you are here for a temporary stay." Puck and Finn both promised and wished her a safe flight._  
_"Aww bring it in shorty." Puck said holding his arms out once her mom left. She hugged him back but turned around when she felt Finn envelop her in his arms behind her. She chuckled at the comfort of her friends. "Thanks guys, but I think you can let go now."_  
_"Nuh uh mama. Feel the love." She laughed at them squeezing her in the embrace._  
_"Finn! Did you touch my butt?"_  
_"Not on purpose. I mean I am behind you." She chuckled at him once they let her go. He smiled at her before getting himself something to drink._

_"Finn turn back!"_  
_"Nobody wants to watch Real Housewives of Atlanta."_  
_"Speak for yourself. One word man, Kandi. Get him mama." Puck said before she fought Finn for the remote. Mercedes followed his hands flying above his head and behind his back as they fought for the remote in her room._  
_"Finn. It's my remote."_  
_"But we share a room. So it's mine, too." she got tired of his movement and decided to straddle his waist to prevent him from anymore movement. Still swiveling side to side, to keep the remote from her, he began laughing at her attempt to grab the remote. She sat up on his lap pouting making Puck laugh._  
_"Finn." she whined looking at him._

_He'd been stealing the remote for a while now but she didn't play when it came to her shows. He was out of breath and laughing when he noticed the position they were in. The way she felt on him, the cute way she pouted and had her arms crossed under her chest, making her ample chest sit up higher in her V-neck, turned him on. He never saw her like this, but he liked it. Hoping she wouldn't feel his excitement he quickly handed her the remote. "Thank you." She sang before getting off him. He got up excusing himself making Puck shake his head as he searched for more places online._

_"Just call him. Christal said we should. He's really good. I gotta go." She grabbed her book bag and keys before heading out. Puck looked at the torn sheet of paper with the name Matt R. and a number under it. He dialed the number in and put it on speaker._  
_"Matt Rutherford what can I do for you." Puck's eyebrows furrowed at the familiarity of the name._  
_"Hello?"_  
_"Yeah this is a Noah Puckerman. Christal recommended me to call you about commercial space."_  
_"Wait, Puckerman as in Mohawk, slushie, glee club, Quinn, Puckerman?"_  
_"Yes. Wait Matty? Dude! What has been going on?"_  
_"Man, it's good to hear from you. Not much. I was drafted to the NFL but during try outs I tore my ACL and had to go back to get my GED and now I'm in real estate. What about you?"_  
_"I'm out in LA with Mama. I started my own pool cleaning business but I'm looking for my own place to sell from." Puck informed before talking for what seemed like hours trying to catch up. Setting the appointment for Thursday at one they exchanged numbers before hanging up._

_"Tina what do you mean they're going out?" Mercedes asked as she walked through the door. She stopped absentmindedly behind the occupied couch to finish her conversation. "How does that make sense? He never even talked to her. ...No Tina I'm not crying. ...Well for one we're not dating anymore, so he can see whoever he wants... I just thought he would've told me. ...No I don't need you hopping on the plane first thing in the morning, I'm fine, but thank you... Okay I'm gonna let you go so you can finish your project... Love you too girl bye." she hung up with Tina and went directly to her room passing Finn and Puck without saying a word._

_"You okay?" Puck asked standing in her doorway with Finn next to him. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled._  
_"Yeah I'm good. Allergies you know."_  
_"Mama." He said walking over to her. She sat on the edge of her bed with her back facing the door. Finn only saw her cry once and that was during 'I Will Always Love You'. He wasn't the smartest but he figured it had something to do with Sam. She was already in her pink and yellow tweety bird pajamas as she turned towards him. She tried to give him a small smile while saying, "I'm fine." Puck wrapped an arm around her, causing her to cry again._  
_"Sam's dating Sugar now." She said laying her head down on his lap. Puck looked back at Finn, wearing the same look of confusion as him._  
_"You sure?"_  
_"Yeah Tina just told me. She said she saw Sugar give him a kiss in the hallway. I don't even know why I'm crying. We broke up weeks ago." she said sitting up and wiping her eyes again. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Puck let out a groan knowing where this night was headed._  
_"I'm seriously going to kill this kid. The only one that makes her this upset!"_  
_"Is she gonna be okay?"_  
_"Yeah. You're here too, so you're gonna help."_  
_"Help how?"_  
_"Get out of your day clothes and prepare to watch a few Sanaa Lathan movies and The Bodyguard"_  
_"Who?"_  
_"Just come on."_

_Once they changed into their sweats they went to the kitchen where she was sitting with her head on the table. Puck went to the freezer pulling out the big jug of Butter Pecan Haagen Dazs ice cream he bought when he went grocery shopping that day. He gave it to Finn with three spoons jerking his head towards the couch. "Come on mama." Puck said holding his hand out for her to grab causing her to cry again. He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion until he realized what she told him about prom and how Sam held his hand out to her asking her to dance. He quickly put his hand down apologizing to her._  
_"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I told myself I wouldn't. I feel like Tina right now." She said making Puck smile._  
_"I got your favorite ice cream and movies ready. Finn even promised not to touch the remote." "It's true." he said already eating her ice cream and holding up his hands. She chuckled at him before getting up. She sat in the middle and laid her head on Puck's shoulder. They started with Something New, she began to cry when he painted her toes. Something Sam attempted to do when he first saw the movie their first summer together. She cried when they broke up for being "too different." and she cried when they got married. Once she was all cried out Finn put in Brown Sugar than Love and Basketball. No tears. Progress he thought. Wrong. As soon as The Bodyguard came on and Whitney sang 'I Will Always Love You', Finn looked at Puck once she started crying again. He hit Puck wondering why this movie was last when she was doing so well. Puck knew exactly what he was doing. Let her cry first for the simple fact that her and Sam shared some of the same memories and he knew it would affect her. Let her calm down and eat ice cream during her two favorite movies. She'd be enjoying Borris Kojo, Omar Epps and Taye Diggs too much to cry. Than get her into Whitney mode. To where she'd get emotional over their relationship than want to hear nothing but Whitney for the next four hours._

_"How'd you do that?" Finn asked. Once they finished the Ice cream and movies she apologized for her emotions and thanked them for putting up with her. Mercedes headed to her room blasting all of Whitney's albums on her iPod._  
_"I was there for the first break up. It was Tina's and my turn to check on her and all she wanted to do was watch those movies and eat ice cream. Then I was here the second break up. If I'm gonna be living with mama I gotta learn to keep her happy."_  
_"I didn't realize she was so emotional."_  
_"She's not. She's hurting. There's a difference. She gets it out of her system then moves on." Puck informed him while making his famous fish tacos. Mercedes and Quinn's favorite whenever he hung out with them while Quinn was living with her._

_Finn knocked on her door. After hearing 'How Will I Know' blasting through the door he figured she didn't hear his knocks so he opened her door._  
_"Hey, dinners ready."_  
_"I'm not that hungry." Puck knew she would say that so Finn knew exactly what to say next. "Umm, He made fish tacos." She stopped singing and smiled at him. She shook her head and turned her iPod off._

_Walking into the kitchen Puck was looking in the freezer when he felt two short arms snake around his waist. He smiled and looked down and over at her._  
_"Thank you. For everything Noah."_  
_"Anytime. But the next time Blondie makes you cry I'm kicking him in his balls." She laughed nodding against his back. Reaching up she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, causing Finn to feel a hint of jealousy and look away. "Well lets just hope there's not a next time." She told him before taking a seat at the already made table. Mercedes laid in her bed, with the lights off, changing the background picture she had with her and Sam with the fish she caught when they went fishing. She shut it off and closed her eyes. She was woken up out of her sleep when she felt two arms around her stomach._  
_"Finn took the couch tonight. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_  
_"Yeah thank you again. Good night Noah."_  
_"Night mama."_

_The three of them met up with Matt the next day catching Finn and Mercedes off guard at the sight of their old glee club friend. They caught up on the way to the rental space out in a high end area of a Beverly Hills neighborhood. The first place was a small shack like space with one big room. No extra closets just a large space and a bathroom. The next stop was ten times better than what they saw since last Friday. Five rooms, four hundred and fifty square feet and next to Lindsay Lohan's apartment._  
_"Do you know how much alcohol bottles and puke will be in that pool?" He said making the guys laugh and Mercedes scrunch up her nose in disgust._  
_"Alright Matt I hope this next one is good and cheaper than the last." Mercedes said stepping out of the SUV._  
_"Trust me this one has Noah Puckerman written all over it." It was a block away from a well off gated subdivision and included a small shed for the home owners. One was a large pool hall where the homeowners used to put the pool supplies for the main pool until majority of them had pools put in their own backyards. And the other was a four hundred and sixty square feet, four room, a big enough supply room and office. A desk sat in the middle of the main room, normally for assistance but could be used for the register. While the other was stationed by the pool, which could bring his actual store more business._  
_"Matt man this is insane. But can I afford it?"_  
_"Oh hell yeah. Just six seventy a month. You just have to keep up with the place and clean it up since they are kind of a package deal."_  
_"What about the MILFs?"_  
_"Did you see how many custom made BMW Mini vans we passed on our way over here? I told you, I got you." Puck gave him a guy hug as Mercedes took out her phone._  
_"Can I see the contract? And is there a fax machine somewhere?" She asked standing in her black and white maxi dress and jean vest with wedges. "Here you go. And this place doesn't have a fax machine. The other one does, but it's not connected. We can asked a neighbor."_

_Twenty minutes later and plenty of flirting they were finally able to use and find one. "Mercedes I never knew,"_  
_"Let's put that in the past. I just needed to get us in." She said putting her hair back up in a ponytail, she had before getting in the house, and dialed her mother. Once her mom was able to find a fax machine and read over it she gave her approval._  
_"My mom wants to talk to you." She said handing Puck the phone._  
_"Hello."_  
_"Noah sweetheart you do need a co-signer," his face fell from the news before she could finish. "You better fix that frown and let me finish."_  
_"Yes ma'am"_  
_"It's just an insurance co-sign stating if anything was to happen to you and or the buildings the other person will be notified. Now I have one question to ask you. Would you like for me and Dr. Jones to be the co-signers?" Pucks eyes widen and his face froze._  
_"Noah?" Mercedes looked worried and took the phone from him._  
_"Mommy what happened?"_  
_"I told him we'll co-sign the insurance."_  
_"Really! But wait you're in Seattle. How are you going to do that?"_  
_"Check the machine." She walked over to find a faxed signed copy of page four. "Mommy are you sure?"_  
_"We know that boy can do anything he wants to and he chose to do this. It's a passion of his. If he believes he can do it we'll back him up. Now I have to go but take pictures of the signing and the spaces for proof then send them to me and your father. Bye baby." She hung up with her mom and handed Puck the signed copy._

_They soon left the neighborhood and walked back to his actual store building, he would be selling at. "Now all it needs is your signature. And the places are all yours man." Puck nervously looked around at his supportive friends faces before he picked up the pen._

_"Here is a toast to one of the best roommates and friends ever. I am so proud of you and all of your accomplishments. Now we can finally move the pool cleaners out of the closet and into your new rental space and storage." she joked making him chuckle before finishing._  
_"I'm so proud of you Noah."_  
_"To Puckerman." Matt said holding up his glass of sparkling cider. They christened his space with a toast after the signing._

_"Finn!"_  
_"What? I'm not doing anything."_  
_"You're poking my side while I'm trying to... Cook." Once they came back, got changed and began cooking dinner Finn began bothering her. He didn't know why but her in leggings, t-shirt and her hair tied up turned him on. He was never really good with flirting but he was told he was a nuisance._  
_"Ouch! Damn it Finn!" She screamed rubbing her sore cheek after he hit her with a dish rag. She put the spatula down and cornered him in the small kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh at how short and non-threatening she was. She scrunched her nose, furrowed her brows and put her hand on her hips._  
_"What is so funny?"_  
_"You're so little. I kind of want to pick you up." Before she could protest he tossed her over his shoulder and went to the fridge._  
_"Put me down!" He ignored her as he looked for a soda._

_"Finn. Please?"_  
_"No." He'd been enjoying his drink, slowly, for the past thirty minutes with her dangled over his shoulder._  
_"Please?"_  
_"If I put you down I'll get bored."_  
_"This is fun? How? If you put me down we can watch one of your stupid shows tonight. Deal?" He shrugged his shoulder causing her to grip onto him. His hand brushed her ass while placing her to her feet causing him to turn red. She stood up adjusting her clothes and hair before finishing dinner._

_"Does Puck always hold you in your sleep?"_  
_"Sometimes. Why?"_  
_"No reason."_  
_"Oh I see. You want to hold me, you want to snuggle with me, hug me and love me." she sang while crawling over to him on the bed. He turned red while she straddled him._  
_"Why do you turn red so much? I'm joking with you, you know."_  
_"I've never been around someone like you."_  
_"I'm going to try to take that as a compliment, but do you mind reiterating that."_  
_"You're so open. Like you say what's on your mind but you're not bitchy like Santana."_  
_"Well being best friends with Santana, Tina and Brittany, even Sugar, you learn to keep calm. As well as pick up some traits."_  
_"What about Quinn and Kurt?"_  
_"They're still my friends but Kurt left me for Rachel and Quinn, well she just left me."_  
_"Kurt didn't,"_  
_"Yes he did. It's fine. Stop getting off subject. Why did you ask me about cuddling then turn red?"_  
_"I told you."_  
_"Finn I've noticed you have only dated Quinn and Rachel. As much as I love Quinn and like Rachel, you should be around more females. Maybe it'll soften you up," she looked down then back up at his face._  
_"No pun intend." She said before climbing off of him. "If you want to cuddle just ask." she told him before turning the lamp off. He covered himself moving to the bathroom. After falling into a slumber she heard Finn call her name._  
_"Hm?"_  
_"Can I? You know?" she chuckled nodding her head._  
_"Sure Finn." he happily moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "You're just gonna have to get used to my stomach because it's not going anywhere." she teased. "That was a joke you know." she said turning around but he was already knocked out._

_"Mama! Get out here I got some good news!" Puck called once he walked in the apartment. They were able to get the pool space cleaned, gutted and fixed up. His clients didn't mind the new eye candy and he's been racking up since then but today was huge!_  
_"What happened?" She asked coming out of her room with Finn. Puck eyed them as they fixed their clothes and hair._  
_"We were wrestling. Continue."_  
_"None of my business. You know the woman that stopped by offering us drinks when we were cleaning the shed?"_  
_"Yeah. Mrs. Henderson why?"_  
_"Look!" he exclaimed handing her a white envelope. She eyed the thick envelope and looked inside. Mercedes eyes nearly popped out of her head. Finn looked over her shoulder and mirrored her expression_  
_"Holy crap. Man what did you do?"_  
_"I cleaned her pool. Than we dirtied the bed then I cleaned her jacuzzi."_  
_"Ugh Puck you slept with her?"_  
_"No but she did help me out. Besides two thousand and seventy dollars of her old husbands money can pay the rent for like four months. Get dressed we're going out to eat."_

_Puck wore a black button up and gray slacks while Finn wore black on black. Mercedes decided to wear a short sleeve, short red romper, stilettos, red lipstick complete with cascading curls down her back._  
_"I'm ready." she announced walking out of the bathroom. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Puck complimented her gaining a kiss to his cheek, but Finn couldn't get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth and just offered his arm to her as they walked to her car. They invited Matt and Christal to come along with them to celebrate Noah's early success. Christal disguised herself, as usual, wearing a maxi dress and a brown wig. One she never wore dresses and two she never wore one color hair. So this was as good as it got._

_They toasted to Puck on his first big sale when he took them to a sushi restaurant to celebrate. Seeing how everyone knew each other Mercedes just introduced Finn to Christal. After spending time together they realized they all liked hanging out and thought it would be fun to do it the next time Finn came to visit._  
_"You look, um, really beautiful tonight Mercedes." Finn finally said leaning in her ear. She was enjoying her chocolate cake when she looked up at him. Licking the chocolate at the corner of her red stained lips she smiled at him. Not knowing what was getting into him he wanted to remove the chocolate on her lips with his own. She spoke up yanking him from his thoughts. "Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek catching Puck, Matt and Christal's attention._  
_"You look very handsome tonight yourself. The black looks nice on you." She smiled at him before turning back to her cake and the conversation Puck and Christal were having._

_"He's a giant! Did you hit that last night?"_  
_"No! He's just a friend."_  
_"Well he was all over you. I saw him whisper in your ear like all last night." Mercedes was early warming up in the dance studio when Christal approached her._  
_"He hasn't always been like that. We barely talked in high school. He has no other choice but to warm up to me since he's been living with us for like three weeks."_  
_"Wait! You're shacked up in one tiny apartment with two fine ass men and there has yet to be a threesome? Girl what is wrong with you?"_  
_"Christal! That is disgusting."_  
_"Tell me you haven't come onto him."_  
_"No."_  
_"You never teased him?"_  
_"No. Well, I did once but that was just to,"_  
_"Exactly. Get it in while you can. You're single and out in LA. You better get that D!" Mercedes just laughed and shook her head at her friend._

_"Never have I ever... Skinny dipped." Puck chugged._  
_"That was an easy one mama. Never have I ever... Had sex standing up." Puck and Mercedes chugged causing Finn to look at her in pure shock and somewhat fascination._  
_"What?"_  
_"You're not a virgin?"_  
_"Heavens no!" Puck teased making her slap his arm._  
_"No. What made you think that?"_  
_"I just assumed,"_  
_"Never make assumptions Mr. Hudson. Your turn." She said. A smile spread across his face wanting to know what else she's done, he asked, "Never have I ever... had sex in public." Once again her and Puck chugged causing Finn's eyes to widen._  
_"Where?"_  
_"Umm? Oh! You know that janitors closet on the six hundred hall."_  
_"Next to the gym?"_  
_"Yep! Sam's idea. It was right after he posted my video to YouTube. Then once I got news of getting signed. He designed my locker, got me balloons then," she waved them off. "Long story, then at that Italian restaurant downtown in Lima."_  
_"Okay my turn. Never have I ever... given and or received oral sex." Again, Mercedes and Puck chugged._  
_"What! Stop looking at me like that." She said smiling at Finn as Puck refilled her shot glass. "Both or just one?"_  
_"Both. Enough about me, never have I ever... " They continued the game until they were done with the bottle Puck bought with his fake I.D._

_"You and Sam did all that stuff?" Finn asked holding her in bed._  
_"Yes. Why are you so amazed by it?"_  
_"Because I never really saw you act like it in public."_  
_"Theres a saying. It's a man wants a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets. I like to keep my personal life under wraps." She turned around towards him. "Rachel's never done any of that stuff for you?"_  
_"No. I mean the only time we did anything was, after the West Side Story and our Senior prom." "That's why you two are always so damn tensed. Has she ever been on top?"_  
_"No. She'd always say 'Traditional Finn!' whenever I wanted to try something different." "Sucked to be you." She said turning back around to go to sleep. "Night Finn."_  
_"Night."_

_"I can't believe this is your last night."_  
_"I know. Seems so fast. But I had fun." Puck closed up early and Christal gave Mercedes the night off to be with her friend before he left to go back to his original station. They all sat on the couch with their Chinese take out. Her legs stretched across Finn's and Pucks while watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Finn finally understood why Puck didn't mind watching. They teased him about his little crush he had on Kandi after his "sudden interest" of the show._  
_"Can you video chat?"_  
_"I can, sometimes. Just depends on what they have us doing some days." Mercedes wrote her username down for him so the three of them could chat. She never thought saying goodbye to Finn would be as hard as it was._  
_"I am honestly going to miss you."_  
_"Me too. Strange what a month can do huh?" Finn said goodbye to his friends, grabbed his bags and headed to the taxi waiting for him downstairs._

Mercedes didn't realize how much she missed him until now. Even if he was stuffing his face with the food Kurt bought him. She realized she'd not only have to say goodbye to him again, but to everyone else. Once the snow cleared, her and Puck were on that plane again.  
"Oh Cedes I got some great news. I'm flying back with you and Puck tomorrow!"  
"What? You're joking right?"  
"Nope. I got an interview with a fashion magazine. I hope you guys have room for one extra."  
"I'm sure Puck won't mind."

"Come here." Sam said as they sat in his room. Mercedes had just finished helping him with his chemistry homework when he decided he wanted to cuddle.  
"I miss holding you." He said against her temple.  
"I miss it, too." she looked up and kissed him gently on the lips. He moaned at the feel and taste of her lips on him. Wanting more he went in for another kiss, this time sliding his tongue across her lip for access. Letting him in, she tasted the cherry Starburst he had earlier, on his tongue. She gently sucked on his tongue causing him to moan and pull her on him. His hands gripped at her ass causing their moans to collide. His hands went under the shirt he gave her, palming at her breasts. He swallowed her moans as her hands went to the elastic on his pants. She pulled back panting, resting her face in the crook of his neck.  
"Is the door locked?" Noticing it wasn't, Sam groaned as he removed his hands and lifted her. Carrying her to the door he locked it and resumed to the position they were in. He tossed the shirt off over her head and brushed his thumbs against her hardened tips before placing one in his mouth. She bit her lip to hold in the moans trying to escape. Letting out a louder moan as his teeth gently tugged at her sensitive tip- her body was on fire. He began circling his tongue around her again smiling as he continued pleasing her. Her hands ran through his hair as he switched breasts. Removing one hand from her breast he snuck them past her waistband and began massaging her core. She moaned tossing her head back at the feeling of his rough fingers pleasing her. Pulling his fingers out he let her suck his fingers as he laid her on her back. He removed her pants and kissed the inside of her thighs. He removed his fingers from her mouth causing her to whine out. They quickly became moans as his tongue worked her sweet core and his fingers massaged her again. Her back arched off the bed once he hit her spot getting her close, he pulled his fingers out and lifted her thighs over his shoulder. Her cries were barely muffled by his pillow once his tongue dipped in and out of her sweet center.

"That! That's all I heard last night!" Finn complained to Blaine and Kurt as they sat in his room. Kurt and Blaine were already wearing their ear plugs once they heard Sam's door lock. Kurt took one out of his ear laughing at his step brother. "I have another pair if you want. Cedes is a screamer."  
"That and or Sam is doing something right." Blaine added.

"_Shit Cedes_." Sam grunted as his hands were tangled in her hair as it bobbed up and down. If he missed her mouth he knew Sammy Jr. did even more. He was so close and he wanted to come but he was nowhere near ready. He stopped her, pulling her up to him as he kissed her and grabbed for a condom. Covering himself she lowered herself on him and began grinding her hips and ass on him causing him to groan out. "_Shit_!" She slowly began teasing him by changing her speed from fast to agonizingly slow. His grip on her waist got tighter the slower she moved. His body couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her wrist from the headboard and held them behind her back. Her face fell into the crook of his neck as he took control. Pounding away her cries and moans got louder. His name filled his small room just before she came. A couple more thrust he filled the condom laying underneath her panting body.

"Two hours and ten minutes! Pay up." Kurt said holding out his hand to Blaine.  
"Damn it. Fifty dollars because of an extra ten minutes."  
"How did you know it would be more than two hours?" Finn asked watching the exchange in front of him.  
"They're freaks! I know those two, anything less than two hours would be insanity."

"Must you always finish?" She asked sitting up on him. She pulled the shirt over her head and grabbed the sweats he lent her.  
"I was losing it! Don't act like you don't do that so I can take over. You love it." She smiled at him before kissing his kiss swollen lips.  
"You know me too well." She smiled against his lips before grabbing her jeans and shirt from her overnight bag and heading to the bathroom. Sam sat in his room until he heard clapping. Wondering where it was coming from he threw his sweats on and got up, only to see it was Kurt and Blaine.  
"The man of the hour!" Blaine teased.  
"You two should probably apologize to Finn. He was bitching the whole two hours."  
"And ten minutes."  
"Where is he?"  
"In his room." The two headed over and knocked on his door.  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey Finn. Sorry about the noise. I tried at first but,"  
"She can't control herself around this,"  
"Sam!"  
"What?" She just shook her head and apologized again before taking her shower.

**A/N Okay so I really didn't want to split this chapter up but because it was so freakishly long I had to. Yeah I know I had some cheesy and corny moments but what can I say? Nervous to hear your reviews on the "smut" scene. Did you like the Finncedes? Now you can see why those two are close. (I had to throw in some Finncedes I love them!) I hope you guys enjoyed part one to the visit part two will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is part two to Chapter 4. It is a lot shorter than the last chapter only because I had to cut it off. I DO NOT own Glee, thankfully because the ratings are going down faster than the count of three! I hope you guy like it. **

"So I heard you and Sam got it in good last night,"  
"And this afternoon." Quinn and Tina announced as they sat in her room.  
"Who told you?"  
"Kurt."  
"Finn."  
"Finn?" Both Tina and Mercedes asked confused.  
"What happened between you two for him to call me so pissed off about you and Sam having sex? And don't say nothing. Details." Mercedes told them everything. From when he showed up in the middle of the night and everything in between him leaving.  
"So something but nothing happened?"  
"Basically I guess. I didn't try to lead him on or anything. I'm sorry he felt that way."  
"Don't feel sorry. He's a giant baby. He knew you and Sam were broken up and he wanted to move in. He was "_friendzoned_" and he doesn't like it. Too bad." Quinn told her laying back on the bed. "Anyways, what time did you book the flights?"  
"Tomorrow at noon. Why?"  
"Because the snow is dying down, we don't have school tomorrow and you're leaving. We're going clubbing. Be ready at eight." Tina told them before sending out a mass text to meet up at Kurt's house.

"Cedes what are you wearing?"  
"I have no clue. What do you wear at a club in the middle of December? Do I wear leggings, jeans, a dress?"  
"Here's how I see it. Outside will be freezing but you're going to get hot if you wear too many layers. A dress and your stripper heels."  
"Kurt, they are not stripper heels."  
"Six inch pink pumps equal stripper heels. Just ask Santana."  
"Ask me what?" she heard Santana on the other end and began laughing.  
"Nothing Satan, just get ready."  
"Lady face don't get bitch slapped okay? And Aretha wear that pink and black dress tonight!"  
"Yes! That one."  
"But Kurt,"  
"I gotta get ready. Just wear that. It's your last night in Lima. Live it up." With that he hung up. She let out a huff and went to her suitcase. She didn't bring back much and most of her outing clothes were in LA. So the black and pink would do. Once she got ready, she had to get past her parents. Covering herself in a long winter jacket and boots she told them she'd be back late.

She soon pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel household, where all her friends cars or parents cars were parked and got out. She changed from her boots to heels and walked up the newly salted and shoveled walk way. She knocked on the door. Not hearing a response over the chatter she pulled out her spare key and walked in.  
"Cedes!"  
"Y'all don't know how to answer the door?" She teased joining her friends in the main room.  
"Did you wear it?" Santana asked approaching her in her red dress.  
"Yes I wore it. Who else are we waiting on?"  
"Sugar and her limo. Take that damn coat off."  
"Why? It's cold."  
"Ugh, Quinn tell her to take the jacket off."  
"Cedes take the damn jacket off!" The blond demanded wearing a multi colored dress that stopped at the knee and her black heeled boots. Mercedes let out a breath, that made her curls feather out. Looking around she noticed nobody else was wearing a coat. Removing her jacket she noticed Sam and Finn gazing at her form.  
"Whoa, mama cover up!" Puck said jogging over to her.  
"Puck what are you doing?" Kurt asked looking at his Mohawk friend covering Mercedes up with her jacket.  
"Puck what is wrong with you?" She asked through her teeth. He walked her to the kitchen handing her, her jacket he used to cover her with.  
"That dress will cause a fight to break out. Finn's already pissed at Sam about something. Rachel's pissed because Finn hardly talks to her and Sam clearly keeps forgetting he has a girlfriend whenever he's around you."  
"I know but I didn't have anything else. What was I gonna wear the dress from yesterday again?"  
"Yes."  
"Puck."  
"Fine. Just be careful."  
"I will. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and headed back to the main room her friends were waiting. The doorbell rang and Blaine opened it only to find a chauffeur and Sugar waving from the limo roof top.  
"Come on!" They all headed out filling up the seats before heading out to the club. Leaving their coats and valuables in the limo they walked right in without waiting in line.

The bouncer saw Mercedes and stopped her. "Excuse me do you dance and sing back-up for Christal?"  
"Yes." She answered questioningly looking up at the big guy dressed in all black.  
"Do you mind?" He asked holding out the clipboard. "My daughter loves you. I just bought her tickets to go when you guys come here in March."  
"Wow! Sure no problem." Tina volunteered to take the picture for him and Mercedes signed the clipboard he had, before going in.  
"Oh my god Mercedes! How cool was that?"  
"I thought I did something wrong once he stopped me." She confessed making Tina chuckle. Mercedes wanted to act like it was nothing but it freaked her out as well! She was still getting used to people noticing her and asking for pictures and autographs. Of her!

"Come on!" Quinn and Brittany shouted dragging them to the dance floor. Sugar was dancing with Sam, while Rachel tried dancing with Finn. Quinn and Tina were dancing together while Santana and Brittany danced on either side of Mercedes. Finn excused himself to the bar where Puck was flirting with the bartender.  
"Stop that. It's creepy." Puck announced as Finn watched Mercedes dress slowly hike up as she danced with Quinn.  
"I'm not doing anything," Finn defended.  
"Yeah other than look like a creepy stalker. You gotta move on man. Nothing happened."  
"Yeah we'll how is it that Sam can move on but still get her?"  
"Unfortunately for you, you're not him. They were made for each other. One of them has got to do some pretty messed up shit for it to be done with forever. If you are the cause in any of that I'll kick your ass. Leave her alone."  
"Sorry man. I can't do that." Finn finished off his beer, he got using his fake ID, and headed over to Mercedes.  
"Do you mind?" Finn asked moving behind Mercedes. She shook her head and continued dancing. His hands moved to her swaying waist causing her to turn around.  
"You look amazing." he said lowering himself to her ear so she could hear him.  
"Thanks. Finn? What are you doing?"  
"Dancing." she shook her head and giggled. "That's not dancing. That," she said pointing to Mike. "Is dancing. Stop being so stiff." What he thought would be a grinding session turned into a dance lesson.  
"How about you just dance while I enjoy it?" he asked in the crook of her neck smelling her perfume before placing a sensual kiss to her neck.  
"Not that slick Mr. Hudson. You have to earn it first." she told him walking over to Kurt and Artie.

"Damn it just let it go!" Finn turned around once he heard someone shout at him.  
"Quinn just stay out of it."  
"Absolutely not. I will not allow her to be hurt by anyone especially not by you. What happened between you two was nothing but a friendship. Let. It. Go!"  
"You can never mind your business can you?"  
"When it comes to family? No. No I can't." She told him before walking away.

"Sam have you always been this bad of a dancer?" Sugar asked once he stepped on her shoes one too many times that night.  
"I'm not that bad. Besides your dancing isn't that great either." he teased causing her to gasp and grab Mercedes, who was standing right next to her talking to Mike.  
"Who's the better dancer?" Sam couldn't help but bite his lip at the vision in front of him. He locked eyes with Mercedes for a second before scanning her body up close.  
"Umm, I don't know, I wouldn't really call it dancing. But I will say it's better than Finn's dancing."  
"See! Later Sam! Mercedes come on!" Sugar exclaimed leaving Sam behind as she dragged Mercedes to where Brittany and Artie were dancing.

"Nope, you brought it on yourself." Tina said behind Sam.  
"Huh?"  
"You didn't wait. So now you, and just about every other man in here, has to watch her shake that famous ass from afar."  
"Tina you know why I'm with Sugar."  
"Oh I know. I just don't get it." Mike dragged her away before he could talk. Because Rachel wanted to make Finn jealous and to piss off Mercedes she marched over to Sam and started dancing on him. He honestly didn't know what to say or do, but every time she got close he backed away. Finn was too busy staring at Mercedes dance with Sugar to be bothered. Mercedes noticed an odd movement from the corner of her eye. It was Rachel harshly dancing on Sam causing her to bust out laughing.  
"What?"  
"I think Rachel is trying to grind on your boyfriend." Sugar turned around and gasped.  
"I'll be back."

She watched the drama unfold in front of her eyes. Seeing Rachel get yelled at by Sugar was the best thing she'd seen since Santana went off on her at Nationals. Mercedes went over to break it up but Sugar slapped Rachel before she got over there.  
"Whoa! Sugar what the hell?"  
"She needs to leave my boyfriend alone. Just because Finn dumped her doesn't mean she can dance with other peoples boyfriends."  
"Rachel why are you "grinding" on Sam when you know he's dating Sugar?"  
"Well you had no problem grinding up on Finn."  
"First of all you're not dating him. We're both single I can dance with whoever I want to. Second, trying to make me jealous by dancing with my ex, fail. It got you bitch slapped. Just enjoy the night or sit down." Mercedes told her before walking over to the bar where Puck and Finn were.

"Fighting over Sam?"  
"No. But your ex is crazy as hell. I had to get away from her." She ordered a lemon drop martini from the girl sitting on Puck's lap. Finn stood behind Mercedes and began nuzzling her neck again.  
"Finn what are you doing?" She sang tapping her well manicured fingernails on the bar table.  
"Nothing." he claimed as his arms moved around her waist. She grabbed and paid for her drink before turning around towards Finn.  
"Stop."  
"Why? I'm just getting reacquainted with an old friend."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Two beers. I'm not drunk. I just want to give us a chance."  
"A chance? Finn we never dated. We're friends. I just want to enjoy the last night here with all of my friends." She reached up, cupping his cheek and kissed his forehead before walking away.

"What did he do now?"  
"Kurt, he said he wanted a chance."  
"What? Did something happen in LA?"  
"No. That's the thing. I feel really bad but I don't see him like that."  
"He's a big boy, he'll live."  
"Mercedes!" Sugar called out.  
"What?"  
"I have to pee! Can you dance with Sam until I get back?"  
"Oh Sugar I,"  
"Please! And I really need to pee!" She let out a breath nodding.  
"Go."  
"Thank you!" She kissed her cheek before running to the bathroom.  
"Hey Sam."  
"Hey. Do I finally get a dance?"  
"I guess so. But only until Sugar comes back."  
"Better than nothing." He said as her hands and drink wrapped around his shoulders. His hand moved to her hips as she danced to the music.

"Once again, he gets what he wants." Finn complained shaking his head. Kurt noticed his step brother staring at the dancing ex's and decided to join him at the bar.  
"Come on. Let's dance." Kurt grabbed his wrist before he could protest.  
"Stop torturing yourself. Don't ruin your friendship with Mercy because you want what Sam got. I can only see this getting worse. Say you do date Cedes, what happens? You have your fun make out, maybe get some ass. Even though I highly doubt it. Then realize you still have feelings for Rachel."  
"I haven't even paid attention to Rachel since I got here."  
"Because you have no one to compare her with. Granted Mercedes would win but to each his own. Just don't push her away. You guys are finally friends. Enjoy it!" Kurt said in his ear as he danced around him. Finn began laughing and joined in dancing. Mercedes looked over and laughed watching Finn try to dance to the fast beat song. Sam looked over shaking his head.  
"I can't be that bad. Am I?"  
"No. You can at least keep the beat." She looked at the bathroom waiting for Sugar.  
"Where's Sugar?"  
"Getting tired of me?"  
"Absolutely not. I just know she said she was going to the bathroom ten minutes ago."  
"Look." He pointed to her dancing with Joe.  
"Well that's not very teen Jesus like." She said watching them dance.  
"You know our twenty four hours are up. So why would you wear this dress?" he said in her ear as she ground her ass against him. She chuckled reaching her arm around his neck.  
"I have my purposes. Besides you know what this shirt does to me." He let out a deep chuckled in her ear causing her to let out a small moan.  
"Don't start something you can't finish Mr. Evans."  
"Mmm, oh I plan on starting this and finishing it." he told her as his hands lowered gripping her ass.

"Quinn they're about to have sex on the dance floor. You have to stop them." Tina begged. Quinn laughed and look at her.  
"Relax. I'll handle it." She walked over to them clearing her throat.  
"Mind if I cut in?" She grabbing Mercedes hand that was wrapped around Sam's neck and pulled her to the dance floor. His face fell as his blond ex took his doe eyed ex away from him.  
"I always thought Quinn had more game than you." Puck confessed walking up next to Sam. Sam groaned running his hand through his hair.  
"Every time I get her she leaves."  
"You gotta give her space or it's gonna hurt worse when you have to say goodbye again. I promised mama if you make her cry again I'll kick you in your nuts."  
"That's never my intention."  
"I know. Just let her enjoy herself. Look at her man." he said pointing at her and Brittany dancing and laughing.  
"She's happy. Now come on so the ol' Puckasours can show you some moves." He made his way over to where his friends were laughing and having fun enjoying, some peoples, last day in Lima.

The next morning everyone went to Mercedes house to say goodbye to her, Puck and Kurt. "Mercedes! I'm gonna miss you so much! I just wish you would've let me give you a ride there." "Thanks Sugar but Finn and Sam agreed to take us. Tina, stop crying, come here." she hugged her sobbing friend when she heard more sniffles.  
"Not you to San." All the girls huddled around in a group hug saying goodbye. She gave Mike, Artie and Joe hugs before getting into Finn's SUV.

"I honestly hate goodbye's and you know that."  
"Sam please don't cry. Once I get on that plane you'll go back to a very spunky girlfriend who will talk your head off about fashion and money. We can try to video chat again or text. Just call or text me and I'll try to answer every single one of them if I can."  
"Mercedes." Kurt called pointing at his watch. "Alright. I gotta leave but I'll text you when I get there. Sam," she cried out. Seeing him crying she wiped his cheeks while trying to hold hers in.  
"I'm so tired of you leaving me. It hurts not having you near me." She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.  
"Six months and four days."  
"Time is a bitch isn't it?" he told her making her chuckle before wrapping her in his arms. She let out a sigh pulling back.  
"I better get going before we miss our flight." He gave her a nod handing her her bag.  
"One question."  
"Yes." "Can I have a see you later kiss?"  
"Sam our twenty-four hours are up."  
"Oh but there's a loophole to everything Mizz. Jones. Sugar gave me one free send off kiss and I'd like to claim my prize." He told her filling in the gap between them and holding the hand made coupon Sugar made making her laugh.  
"Oh my god."  
"So?"  
"Well I don't come cheap Mr. Evans, but my kisses come free." She teased before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. His hands gripped her waist as he snaked his tongue past her mango flavored lips and into her winter fresh mouth.  
"Cedes!" She pulled back catching her breath. He licked at his lips making her giggle.  
"I'll call you when I land." She squeezed his hand before making her way to Finn and Blaine. She hugged and kissed Blaine on the cheek before moving to Finn. He gave her his infamous smile as she wrapped him up in a hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
"You'll live." she teased looking up at him. He leaned down giving her a kiss to the forehead before giving her another hug. The three of them waved bye to their friends as they went through scanning. She refused to look back because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to control her tears.

"Mama, you okay?" she smiled and nodded her head at Puck who was sitting next to her. "Yeah. I will be." she lied forcing out a smile. As soon as both Puck and Kurt fell asleep she went into the bathroom and cried. She tried holding in her tears but after parting ways she couldn't hold them in any longer. She hated saying good-byes.

**A/N So what did you think? If you liked it tell me if you didn't sorry you had to sit through this. Keep in mind here on out this story goes along with the shitty story lines but not everything just enough to cause some drama! :D Please review, reblog, repost until next time thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry! I had to find a BETA and on top of that I just kept thinking of new prompt ideas one after another. Umm this chapter jumped a few months and like I said it starts to follow some of S4's crappy story lines. Don't hate me. Once again I do NOT own Glee *PRAISE*and I already know I am not the greatest writer out there. So no need to inform me of it. If you liked it *MWAH* If you didn't my apologies. Thank you to my new BETA Jill you're awesome! Once again enjoy!**

**March, 2013**

"Ohio please give a gracious thank you to my back up girls, Ashley Parks and Ohio's very own Mercedes Jones!" Christal called out as the crowd roared. Mercedes had been on tour since early February. This was her first tour and she was nervous about leaving Puck at home by himself:

"_Mama I got it. Go."_

_ "Do you have the checks I made out?" _

_"Yes all three of them."_

_ "Okay. Santana should be visiting next week for two days. I told her to text you when she's done cheering at the football game so you can pick her up. She can stay in my room. Then I asked Quinn to come in March. She said she can only stay a weekend, but she'll keep you company. If you need my mom just…" _

_"Merce I got it. Go before Christal blames me. I'll be busy with the pool business anyway. I still have to interview a few more people."_

_ "Okay. I'll be back late April. Bye!" She gave Puck a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left to go on her tour._

Today she stopped in Columbus. Her nerves were always bad whenever she stepped in front of thousands of screaming fans. It was much different than glee club competitions where people would generally hold their applause until after the performance and weren't screaming and chanting for an encore. She figured it would wear off once she actually stepped on stage and got behind the microphone. As soon as she stepped out in front of the drums, she saw her friends with posters waving at her, and she couldn't help but smile. Sugar was wrapped up in Rory's arms, Artie, Joe, Blaine, Tina and Sam and Brittany holding hands were all cheering for her. Although it hurt seeing him with Brittany, she was still ecstatic to see her friends cheering her on. The day Santana and Tina called her up on three way video chat quickly replayed in her mind:

"_You better get Trouty Mouth before I see him! Britt and I broke up TWO damn weeks ago! Then he has the nerve to roll up. Girl, Chang just told me." Santana was wearing an oversized hoodie. Her hair was disheveled and her glasses shielded her red glazed eyes and balled up tissues as she chatted with them. _

_"I know, Santana. I have no idea what he was thinking. The things he's been doing this year aren't making much sense to me." _

_"You can say that again! First Sugar, now this? He's like a TroubleTones groupie! Watch out Tina, he'll come for you next! You might've only been in it for a hot minute, but he doesn't care!" Mercedes and Tina couldn't help but laugh. Mercedes hated the fact that Sam moved on so fast. When he broke up with Quinn, he moved right on to Santana, then to her. It took them up until prom to get close, but that was less than a month after Santana traded him out for Karofsky. In the meantime, they got to know each other better. When he moved to Kentucky, he slept with a client. Sure it was a onetime fling, but it still happened. She then went out to LA. They had barely been over when he started dating Sugar. Rory came to visit Sugar for Christmas and she made sure he'd be able to move to the States and transfer back to McKinley. Once he came back from Kentucky, Sugar promptly dumped Sam. Sam being the caring guy he was, helped Brittany cope with the break up. Unfortunately, his feelings and the need to be with someone got in the way and here she was, skyping with a weeping Santana and a gossiping Tina._

_"Santana, we all know Brittany loves you. She just wants the comfort and security of someone. And Sam was there for her." _

_"Aretha, I know you're not excusing Guppy's actions." _

_"No San, I'm just saying they feel like they need each other now."_

_ Santana got a knock at her door and groaned. "Damn it! That's my roommate, I gotta go. I'll probably call you tonight Cedes. Bye girl Chang." She blew a sad kiss at the screen before logging off._

_"You okay Cedes?" _

_"Yeah. I'm not crying anymore. I'm too busy getting ready for this tour to even be bothered. I'll text you later Tin Tin." She waved before shutting her computer down. Mercedes heard a knock at her door. She turned around to see Puck standing with his arms crossed leaning against the frame. _

_"Want me to get the ice cream?" _

_She chuckled shaking her head. "Thanks, but I'm good. I need to head to the school to turn in my paper. After that, I will be on my way to the studio. I'm tired of being pissed off. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and left her room._

Once the concert was over, Mercedes went backstage and changed out outfit. She had been wearing black leather leggings, an off the shoulder multi colored top and black wedge heels. She got comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. She had just finished changing when Christal knocked on her door.

"Hey. Was I losing it or were those the same kids from that video you showed me?"

Mercedes chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah they were out there. I guess they wanted to surprise me. I had no idea they…" They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Bull Dogg, Christal's bodyguard. At 6'6 and over 300 pounds, he looked downright intimidating. Actually, he was simply a sweet guy who took his job very seriously.

"There are eight kids well, seven in a half kids out there saying they know Ms. Jones. Do I toss them out or let them in?" Mercedes asked.

"When you say half, is one in a wheelchair wearing glasses?"

"Yep."

"Send them in please," she said once she tied her hair up and removed her makeup. She screamed along with Tina, Sugar and Brittany and wrapped them up in hugs.

"Oh my god! Mercedes you were so good! That little dance number and solo you had. Ahhhh!" Sugar screamed, making Mercedes laugh.

"Mercedes you were amazing," Blaine said while touching her shoulder.

Mercedes took the praise in stride and proceeded to introduce her friends. "Thank you. Oh, Christal, this is Tina, Sugar, and Rory."

"He's my boyfriend! He's Irish," Sugar proudly told the musician, making her chuckle. "Artie, Blaine, Joe, Brittany, and Sam."

"So you're Sam. Mhmm," Christal said, shaking his hand and nodding her head. Mercedes bumped her with her hip glaring at her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" "Yeah, we all bought tickets and Sugar provided the transportation."

"How long are you here for?" Artie asked.

"For the weekend," Christal answered. "She promised to show me around. I wanted to see where this powerhouse is from," Christal said before she excused herself and headed to her own room. Mercedes showed them around her small dressing room before she took them around backstage.

Brittany sat in Artie's lap as he rolled them towards the stage when Mercedes bumped Sam's arm. "Hey. You're pretty quiet."

"Am I?"

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong?" He stopped walking and pointed at Brittany.

"What?"

"You're going to act like you don't know?"

"Umm, I don't care. I didn't make a big fuss when you were with Sugar. So why would I now? I just want you to be happy. Are you?"

"I mean I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just can't think straight. You're always on my mind no matter what I do. I helped Brittany cope with her break up because I knew what she was going through first hand. Losing the one you love because of time and distance. She's a good distraction. At times I'll be listening to her theory on unicorns and you enter my mind. Then she starts talking about the apocalypse and it gets me thinking."

She chuckled at him, and she couldn't help but laugh when thinking about the theories they come up with together. She always saw them as brother and sister and the thought of them together was sort of cute. Deep down, she knew Brittany would be in the same situation she was in with Sam once he kissed her after Human Nature. She just didn't want anyone getting hurt. "Look, if she makes you happy then it is all good. I'm just worried about what will happen when Santana sees you." His eyes widened and made her laugh.

"She knows?"

"Um yeah. I won't reveal my sources, but let me just tell you she is NOT happy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, good luck!" She chuckled at his expression before joining her friends on stage.

He stayed back watching his friends from behind the curtains when he heard someone come up behind him. He was shocked to find the singer standing next to him. She began speaking without looking at him, focusing her attention on both her backup singer and friend enjoying herself on stage. "So you must be the majestic Sam I've heard so much about. The blonde is your girlfriend I heard. Now I don't normally pry into my co-workers business, but I do however, intervene when it comes to family. And I see Mini Ce as a sister, so I can pretty much say whatever I want." She tore her eyes away from the others on stage and turned them towards a nervous Sam. "Do you really love Mercedes?"

"Yes."

"Good answer. Next question do you love blondie?"

"Well I, she's my friend but…"

"Wrong answer, pal. Next question and this one will determine how I feel about you. Why did you spend all your time fighting for Ce, uploading her video on YouTube just to replace her with two bimbos?"

"They're not bimbos," he said in defense of his friends. She raised her eyebrow at him and directed his attention to Sugar riding Brittany's back making galloping noises while shouting '_Giddy up horsey_!' "I'm sure they're good people, but they don't seem too bright. Now I want my answer. I'm waiting…" She crossed her arms over her 'Mayor of Bitchville' shirt and waited for an answer.

Christal was never rude to her fans. She was super sweet and welcoming but she knew she could be a bitch at times. She saw Mercedes as a little sister and needed his answer. How could anyone move on so fast after dating someone like Mercedes? She just didn't get it. So here she stood in front of a very red, sweating, big lipped, tall blond waiting for a response. "I did it because I believed in her and loved her. In fact, I still do," he quickly said correcting himself before finishing. "I knew her dad didn't approve. Now don't get me wrong, I look up to Dr. Jones and admire him for all he's done for his family. However, Mercedes was way too talented to stay here and not pursue her dreams. She deserves nothing but the best. She should get to see her name in lights and to sell out stadiums. She deserves to be a household name. I just wanted to give her something she deserves. It was hard letting her go. I didn't want to let her go again. I hated seeing her leave, but just hearing her voice, seeing her face on Skype and reading her texts just wasn't enough. It got too hard to deal with, so we had to call it quits again." He huffed running his fingers through his hair. He was no longer looking at the colorful musician, but at a soon to be star enjoying herself on stage.

"I tried helping others cope with their break ups, but dealing with everyone else's problems and not my own took a toll on me. I got tired of being alone, and that's where Sugar and Brittany came in. I know it looks bad. Like I'm replacing her but I'm not. I could never replace the feelings I have for her with anyone else. I love Mercedes too much to do that." She directed her attention to what his eyes had been focused on. She watched as the short diva laughed with her friends on stage.

Looking back at him she placed her hand on his shoulder breaking the silence and his attention. "Good answer Lips." He looked at her and chuckled. "You know you kind of remind me of a friend of ours." "Santana. I Skyped with her a few weeks ago while Mini Ce was checking up on Mohawk and her home. Nice girl. I like her." He chuckled shaking his head. Why did that not surprise him?

"Hey Ce, look out!" The purple, black and teal haired singer shouted before doing a cartwheel onto the main stage. Blaine was playing around with Mercedes when he noticed Sam still standing in the corner. Excusing himself he went over to Sam slightly winded. "Why are you over here? Everyone's out there having fun."

"Eh, not feeling good."

"Liar. You haven't been the same since we dropped Mercedes and Puck off at the airport after Christmas break. What's wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders before throwing up his hands in frustration. "She's not even affected by it! Look at her dancing around with Brittany. She said she didn't care."

"Is she supposed to put her life and happiness on hold for you while you swap girlfriends? She's on tour. Something YOU helped her do. She's only here for two more days. Just enjoy it while you can."

Tina came running up to them out of breath, and proceeded to grab their wrists. "Come on!" She dragged them out on stage where everyone was acting a fool and having a good time. Christal couldn't help but laugh at how bad of a dancer Sam was.

Mercedes and her friends headed to her house along with Christal and Ashley, the other background singer and dancer. They got home at around ten to find her parents' kitchen tables lined up with food. Mercedes slapped her forehead knowing she shouldn't have told her parents Ashley, Christal and Bull Dogg would be staying with them for two nights. She told everyone they could put their stuff in the hall closet before helping themselves to a plate. She went to go find her parents in the study, where they were putting the finishing touches on their paperwork.

Her mom wrapped her up in a hug when she saw her daughter in the doorway. Her dad stood up enveloping both of his girls in his arms. She proceeded to tell them about the concert and all the fans in the audience. "Mommy, they were chanting my name! Christal let me sing during her outfit change and not to get a big head, but I was amazing!" Her mother couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as their daughter told them about her time to shine.

Her dad got over the fact that his daughter wasn't going into dentistry like him, or becoming a lawyer like her mother. She was creating her own path and enjoying it every step of the way. And he was proud of her. He would never admit it, but he was grateful that Sam posted the video of her online. Her parents headed off to sleep and left out fresh linens for their company. "Oh man. Mrs. J's pot roast and macaroni and cheese hit the spot," Sam said rubbing his stomach, making Mercedes chuckle. He missed her mother's cooking. He was always invited to family dinners when he and Mercedes were dating. His favorite was Mercedes' lasagna and garlic bread and her mom's cornbread and greens. Just eating her mom's homemade buttermilk biscuits brought back those memories.

"Bull! That's your sixth slice of pie! Save some for the rest of us," Ashley said, grabbing the pan from him with only one slice left. She reminded Mercedes of a less self centered and more talented Rachel mixed with a little of Quinn. She figured that's why she got along with her but at the same time also bumped heads with her. She was good people and happy to share the stage with her. Once everyone finished eating, they all got ready for bed. Bull Dogg headed off to his room, going to sleep and leaving everyone else in the theater styled basement. "This house is huge! How many rooms are down here?"

"Three, so some of you guys can sleep down here if you want to."

"I call dibs on Mercedes bed!" Brittany shouted in her pink Barbie nightgown. She chuckled shaking her head at her friend. "Tina and I can bunk together, if she doesn't mind," Blaine suggested. They worked out their sleeping arrangements before watching a movie. As soon as the movie ended, she showed Ashley and Christal to their bedrooms before heading off to her own.

Mercedes plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Exhausted from her day, she felt someone snuggle up next to her. Looking over she giggled when she saw Brittany. "Hey Britt." The blond propped up on her elbows, showing a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Taken aback by this apology from nowhere she asked her "Why?"

Letting out a big puff of air from her mouth she sighed. "I'm a man stealer."

"How? I'm not dating Sam. You can't steal something I didn't have at that time. You guys like each other. It's cool."

"I like Sam but not like that. I never wanted to break up with Santana but she doesn't want my sweet lady kisses anymore. Did I do something wrong?" Mercedes sat up looking at her hurt friend.

"You did nothing wrong. You and Santana took a break, but while on break you befriended Sam. That's not your fault."

"He's a good guy."

"I know. So what's wrong?"

"I still have feelings for Santana and I feel like I'm hurting her by doing this. She yelled at me on Skype a week ago and hasn't spoken to me since." Mercedes brows furrowed. She knew Santana was hurt and upset but ignoring and yelling at Brittany? Not cool. "I'll talk to her about it okay." "Thanks Mercedes."

"Anytime Britt."

Mercedes was laughing at Brittany telling her about Sam and Blaine running against her and Artie for class president. She couldn't believe Kitty, one of the nasty Cheerios Joe told her about, was even in the God Squad. "Then Lord Tubbington sent out a mass text asking everyone to meet up at Kitty's Thursday at 2 am for a party."

"And what happened?"

"They did! Her parents were pretty pissed. Some people are so dumb. Who parties on a school night? Especially Thursday," Brittany said shaking her head making Mercedes chuckle. Brittany was playing with Mercedes hair as they lay on her bed when they heard a knock.

"Come in." It was Sam wearing his tank and sweats. Mercedes swallow hard. It felt like deja vu. Seeing him in her room wearing pajamas, took her back to the nights he stayed over whenever her parents weren't home. "Hey Sam, come join us," Brittany said sitting up making room for him at the edge of Mercedes bed. Mercedes didn't trust herself enough to sit up and look at him, so she stayed on her back looking at her lilac colored ceiling. Silence filled the room for quite some time. Not knowing what to say, they just looked at each other. Sam at Mercedes, Mercedes at Brittany and Brittany at the picture Mercedes had of her, Brittany and Santana in her room after the "Someone Like You" performance. Just as Sam was about to speak, Mercedes got a notification from Skype indicating Santana was trying to connect with her. Looking over, she saw Brittany's eyes widen with excitement.

"Answer it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Who is it?" Sam asked confused. Both girls ignoring him, Mercedes sat up on her headboard and answered it as Brittany slid next to her. "Hey Satan!"

"Cedes, what in fresh hell is going on?"

"Hey Santana!" Brittany said, hoping her cheerful mood would brighten her ex up. Sam flinched at the sound of Santana's voice and name. Just as he was getting up the voice from the other end spoke up.

"Mercedes, can I speak to you alone for a hot minute?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and swung her feet off the side of her bed. She left her room and headed into her parents' study.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes Santana." She sat down in the brown leather office chair as Santana spoke, well more like fussed at her.

"First of all Aretha I saw that eye roll you gave me back there. Secondly, why the hell did you do that? I don't want to see her. And I could already smell Trouty Mouth in the room. Those two make me sick. To even think I was actually ever nice to his ass." Mercedes eyebrows furrowed at the lie her best friend was spitting out. "I'm so over her and that big lipped, lemon head, pale ass, synchronized swimming boy. It's not even funny! If she wants him she can have him, because I'm done with the both of them!" Mercedes looked at her friend a while before speaking up.

"You done lying to yourself?"

"Aretha? What the hell do you even want?"

"I should be asking your ass that. You called me."

Santana looked around confused trying to remember why she called her. "Right." Mercedes laughed at her friend making Santana laugh and cover her face. "Shut up. I'm pissed off at you." "What did I do?"

"You made me think about her."

"San, I know I didn't have to do anything in order for you to think about her. She told me you yelled at her. Why are you mad at that poor girl? You called it off. Right?"

"Well…"

"Right?"

Letting out a puff of air, she nodded. "Yes, but that still doesn't give her the right to move on so fast. How did they even get feelings for each other? He spent his whole time chasing after you and we spent all our time in her room having sex."

"TMI!"

"Oh please Cedes! TMI would be me telling you I'm in the bathroom while chatting with you." Mercedes mouth dropped and she shook her head in disbelief of her friend. "Nu-uh."

"Oh yeah look!" She showed her the toilet paper roll next to her, which made both of them bust out laughing. "No but seriously I'm only in here because my roommate went to sleep early and I wanted to ask how the concert went."

Mercedes told her all about the fan meet and greet before the concert and how their classmates came to support her.

"Shut up! Christal let you sing! What song?"

"I did _Best Thing I Never Had_ and _Halo_. San, it was the craziest thing ever! I mean I never got to do a solo in glee so for me that was a big deal. Some fans had posters with my name and face on it. It was crazy."

"Wow! Well alright, Weezy. You have to let me know when you pass through Louisville so a bunch of girls from the squad and I can see you. Oh! Another thing…Mike."

"What about him?"

"A few of the girls and I went to a Xtina concert and he was one of the dancers."

"Shut up! You're lying right?"

"Would I lie about the boy Chang? Exactly, she introduced him only as a temp, but it was still pretty amazing to see Mike up there killing it."

"That's amazing. I'll have to call him soon... San I have a question."

"Shoot Aretha."

"Can you talk to Britt please?"

"Now, why would you bring my mood down like that? No, I don't want to talk to her. She can stay making out with big lips anyways. He's not even a good kisser."

"Okay, I'm gonna have to cut in and stop you there, because you and I both know he can kiss. So let's just stop lying."

"Whatever, just because you two have big ass lips doesn't mean he can kiss."

"You're just jealous," she teased, making Santana smile. "Seriously can you PLEASE just talk to her? She doesn't even know what she did wrong, San. Please?"

"Oh, don't you dare do that adorable wide eye puppy lash bat. No. I'm not going to."

"San, Mercedes was pretty much begging now.

Santana groaned, rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Fine. Go ahead and put Britt on." Mercedes began getting up when Santana stopped her. "Just Britt alone. I don't want you squealing in the background while we're talking."

"Whatever! I'll be back," Mercedes said in her Terminator voice, causing Santana to face palm herself.

"God you are so corny. You and Sam have been around each other too damn long. His nerd rubbed off all on you," she said as Mercedes teasingly stuck out her tongue. "Oh god! Hurry up and get my Britt out of the premise that he's in."

"Awe."

"What?"

"You said_ your _Britt."

"Cedes just get her, please?! Damn!" She chuckled before Mercedes got Brittany and told her which room to go in.

Mercedes lay on her bed while Sam remained near the edge of her bed. The room was completely silent and really awkward. She had her eyes closed when she felt the bed shift. Thinking he was leaving, she let out a breath only for it to hitch as he straddled her waist. Her eyes flew open and she looked into the green eyes of the dirty blond on top of her. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He was leaning in to kiss her but she palmed his face and sat up.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Removing her hand she propped herself up on her elbows. "I tried to tell myself that when you came back to keep my distance because I didn't want to say goodbye to you again. But then I saw you walk on that stage and it got harder. My feelings for you came back with a vengeance. Just seeing you live out your dreams and to see you going on with life while I'm here struggling is unbearable, whether it's to keep up with my grades or to keep my mind off of you."

"Sam, I don't want us to NOT be friends. Don't pull a Finn and ignore the person you break up with. "

"I understand, but he didn't ignore Rachel when he was with Quinn."

"That's because his ass got greedy," she said making him chuckle. "No but seriouslym I don't want you to feel like we can't talk because we're not together. Besides," she said with a little attitude in her voice before nudging his shoulder. "What's so wrong with thinking about me every now and then? Am I that annoying that you need to forget me?"

He chuckled shaking his head. "I could never forget about you. The Mercedes Jones channel plays constantly in my mind," he confessed. She smiled and it warmed his heart to see her smile. They sat in silence before she looked at him and spoke up. "What are your grades like?" She caught him off guard. "You said you were struggling with grades. What are they looking like?" He scratched the back of his head avoiding eye contact. "Sam?"

"Two Cs a B and a D," he said sheepishly.

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask Tina, Artie or Blaine for help? Wait? How are you swimming with those grades? I know Coach Roz doesn't play that mess."

"I don't know. I told you I've been distracted. And Coach already warned me that if my grades didn't get better I'd be on pool cleaning duty for an extended amount of time."

Mercedes hesitated and said, "Well this Sunday I'll help you. Christal and Ashley can see everything in one day. It's Lima, not New York City. I'll be coming over to help you."

"Mercedes I can't…"

She shushed him and shook her head. "Nope. No excuses. Also I have Mrs. and Mr. Evans' number so…" He took her finger in his mouth and gripped her wrist causing her to stop talking. Her breathing sped up and her chest rose and fell. Pulling herself together, she removed her finger and cupped his cheek. Turning into the palm of her hand he pressed his lips against it when she spoke up. "Sam I'm not, I can't do this to Brittany." With that, she removed her hand. He closed his eyes and nodded his head before getting off of her. "Can I hold you at least?" he asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Can you control yourself?" she teased as she moved closer, lying in his arms.

He told her about the classes in which he needed help and updated her on the mini comic book he was drawing for his college application and internship. He found a school out in LA that was close to a comic book store. "Do you need help with your application?"

"I need to get a letter of recommendation. I asked Mr. Schue, but he said he couldn't."

Mercedes shook her head and chuckled. "He doesn't care. If you're not Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson or Finn Hudson he doesn't care about you. Why don't you ask coach Roz or Coach Biest to write you one?"

"You think they will? I'm not one of their best."

"You're really good though! They think you're good enough to let you on their team and they know you have strong drive and work ethic. Why wouldn't they write you one?" she said before updating him on Puck's pool cleaning business and how well he was doing.

Mercedes was discussing a video chat with Brittany, Santana and Quinn when he cut her off. "Oh speaking of Quinn, she called me." She raised her head to look at him, making him chuckle. He kissed her forehead before finishing. "Relax. Jealous much?"

"Um no. Mercedes Jones doesn't get jealous. She gets curious. Finish please." He chuckled and nodded his head. "I just finished dropping Brittany off from God Squad practice when she called me."

_Sam was sitting in his room after a long God Squad meeting when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. Not wanting to be bothered with a possible prank call, he tossed it on his bed and looked around for a change of clothes. He was about to leave his room for a snack when the unknown number called again. Thinking it could possibly be someone's new number, he answered it while looking in the fridge. "Hello?" _

_"What the hell Sam! I'll ignore that lame ass greeting and get straight to it. Why in the hell did I get a sobbing phone call from Santana cursing ME out in Spanish? I was trying to study for an exam but had to put it on hold just to hear that you're dating Brittany! At first I thought I was just hearing things but no, I had to call Cedes for confirmation. At first I laughed at the TroubleTones groupie joke but I'm really starting to believe it!" _

_Dead Silence…_

_"Sam!" _

_"Um, nice to hear from you Quinn." _

_"Cut the bullshit Sam, I'm serious. I could be studying right now. Why the hell are you dating Brittany barely two weeks after they broke up?" _

_"I know I shouldn't be pointing fingers right now, but didn't you move on with Finn while dating me?" _

_"I oughta slap the piss out of you!" His mouth gaped slightly at the voice that came out of her. She sounded just like Mercedes and Mrs. Jones whenever they got really pissed off at something. "I apologize for that. Now answer my question." _

_He swallowed hard before answering. "I don't know. I was helping her cope with her break up with Santana. Then we started hanging out after God Squad and then we just hooked up." _

_Quinn was speechless._

_He looked at his phone as if he lost the call. He didn't. "Quinn?" _

_"Oh, I'm still here. I'm just waiting for the reasonable answer."_

_He rubbed his hand over his face and sat down. "I don't know what else to tell you." _

_"You can start by telling me why you couldn't wait. Why do you feel the need to move on so fast, Sam?" He heard a hint of concern in her voice causing him to sigh. _

_"I don't know. I feel like I need to constantly prove something. When you constantly get dumped you start thinking it's you." _

_"Sam," she let out a breath before finishing, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're a good guy who unfortunately gets the short end of the stick. Mercedes didn't do you wrong. Distance got in your way. She still loves you and I know you still love her. Right?" _

_"Most definitely. The way I feel about her will never change." _

_"Good to hear. Now why she still chooses to wait around for you while she's in LA is beyond me. But hey, I'm not one to judge," she teased making him chuckle. "Well, I need to get back to the books. Oh and Sam." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Stay away from Tina. If you come near her I'll kill you." _

_"Bye Quinn," he sang making her chuckle before hanging up._

Mercedes was laughing because she could picture Quinn going off on him like that. She may have only been with her and her family for a couple of months, but Quinn picked up some of her mother's traits while she was there. "I remember her calling me about Santana crying and cursing her out. She was so pissed. She said if she failed that test she'd fly to Louisville to beat San's ass then to Lima for you."

"Did she pass?"

"Your ass is still here, right?" she said making him chuckle. Without realizing it, their legs were intertwined while his hands were running through her hair. Her nails were massaging his scalp and they eventually lulled each other to sleep.

Mercedes and Sam were roused by Brittany bouncing up and down on the bed. "Wake up! Cedes." They woke up from their embrace, quickly untangling themselves from each other. "Britt what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty! Your mom is downstairs. She said she needs you to help her with breakfast. All of the girls are down there helping. Oh, and Blaine, too."

"Brittany where did you sleep?" Sam asked as Mercedes went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. "In here. I snuggled up to Cedes. No offense, but she's a better snuggler than you."

"Ha!" Mercedes exclaimed as she left to brush her teeth.

Brittany walked into Mercedes bathroom and shut the door behind her. She noticed the blond was really happy-almost too happy for seven in the morning. Turning on her heels, she looked at her friend before asking, "What are you so happy about?"

"Santana's not mad at me anymore," the happy blond said as she sat up on her counter.

"That's good. What did she say?"

"I can't. She just said to tell you we're good and not to worry."

"Whenever Santana says 'not to worry', that means you better start worrying. But if you're happy, that's all that matters."

All the girls, Mrs. Jones and Blaine were cooking in the kitchen and laughing when Sam came down. He kissed Mrs. Jones on her cheek and went over to peek at the food being prepared.

"Yeah, you were just being greedy."

"Is everything almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah we're just waiting for the biscuits." He was about to lean over to kiss Mercedes but stopped himself. He was so used to kissing Mrs. Jones on the cheek, stealing food and kissing Mercedes. Unfortunately, he lost that privilege now that she was no longer his. Mrs. Jones asked Sam to round everyone up to come to the backyard for breakfast.

"Wow, uh Bull Dogg you can sure eat a lot huh?"

"Yes ma'am. Have to keep the tank on full in order to keep these three young ladies safe." "Fifteen year old girls are insane! I love my fans, but they always feel the need to touch," Christal said, making them laugh.

"It's not just the girls; we get some older guy fans as well. Case in point, the blond guy yesterday at our meet and greet." Ashley relayed the story, making Mercedes shake her head and do a face palm, because she knew where this story was going. "He came up to the table with a Cedes obsession! He had her face on his shirt, a huge poster with her pictures on one side and a 'Marry me Mercedes' on the back.

"He was cute. You should've gotten his number," Christal said, all the while looking at Sam. She chuckled as his jaw clenched and his body tensed up at mention of another guy. "All I could see was the scene from 'Misery" when he showed me my high school senior photo. How he got it I have no clue."

Once they finished breakfast, Mercedes and the Lima gang showed them around. Christal didn't disguise herself, seeing how she couldn't hide the fact that Bull Dogg, Ashley and Mercedes were with her. Christal was getting very close and personal with Artie. She sat in his lap as he rolled her through the mall. Every so often fans would stop and ask for pictures and/or autographs. Mercedes and Ashley were in Hot Topic looking at some accessories for their next concert while Tina, Brittany and Sam were looking at the CD collections when a tall dark skinned guy approached Mercedes. "Excuse me, but are you Mercedes Jones?" Her eyes widened at the attractive guy before her. "Yeah," she loosened her grip on the bags in her hand and swapped them before extending it to him. His large hand gently wrapped around her soft tiny hand and shook it. She couldn't take her eyes off of his white smile and chocolate colored eyes. Her eyes soon scanned his body as he stood in front of her. His muscular arms strained in his black tee as he shook her hand. She could tell how ripped he was just by the way his shirt clung to him. "And your name?"

"Jason. I hope I'm not coming off too corny or cliché like but I think you are really beautiful and talented."

She blushed as she tucked some stray curls behind her ears. "Thank you."

Ashley didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping, but she was guilty as all get out. She stuck her head around the small makeup aisle as the two chatted. Tina turned around, only to find Mercedes talking to a tall Adonis. Squealing, she put the CD down and grabbed Brittany, which caught Sam's attention. He saw the abandoned items she was previously holding in her recently vacated spot. He figured she saw something she really liked and would be back. He was about to put the headphones back on until he heard one of his favorite sounds. Smiling at the memory of her laughing as he did his impressions he turned to find out what she thought was so funny. The he saw it: she was laughing at this tall muscular guy with a short black fade under a black fitted cap. "What the hell could be so funny? His Darth Vader couldn't possibly be better than mine," he thought to himself. He made his way over to Ashley, who was busy picking out colorful spiked bracelets. "Who is that?"

"A fine ass man," she answered without looking up.

"I mean what's his name? Who is he?"

"His name is Jason, he's a sophomore in college. He plays football and most important, he's single. From what I can tell over here is he wears a size thirteen shoe and wears Diesel cologne. Other than that, I don't know much about him." He side eyed the brunette before listening in on the conversation.

"No, no problem," she said pulling her phone out of her purse after he asked if they could exchange numbers. She gave him a hug before he walked off. She and the girls were squealing as soon as he left. "Oh my god! Did you see his arms?"

"Sex arms," Tina said fanning herself.

"Did you see his feet? Those shoes could house Lord Tubbington."

"Well you know what they say about a man with big feet."

"Big socks!" Brittany said cheerfully making the three girls laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, catching their attention. Tina was about to respond when Christal ran up to them.

"Ce I just saw the finest piece of man meat on this earth walk past me. Had I not been sitting in Artie's lap, my panties were gonna drop on their own accord." They chuckled as she caught her breath. "I wish you could've seen him. Mmm a tall chocolate man with arms that can lift a girl."

"You mean Jason?"

"About 6'6 and sculpted by Michelangelo himself?"

"Did his shoes look like they could shelter a cat?" Brittany asked causing Christal to furrow her brows before turning back to sanity. "Yeah you saw him?" Mercedes nodded flashing her phone in front of her. The look of confusion flashed past her face before she shouted. "Shut up! You didn't."

"She did," Ashley said before all the girls started squealing again forcing the salesperson to ask them to lower their voices.

"Thank you," Sam muttered as he watched all five girls lose it.

"Jealous much?" Christal inquired to Tina making her nod in agreement. "So anyway, are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know. He goes to school here and it's just gonna be messy."

"Wait! Hold up! Back it up CeCe," Ashley said holding her hand up to regain herself. She only called her CeCe if she was serious so Christal and Mercedes knew something important was gonna be said. "This sexy ass man flirts with you, compliments your singing and dancing, gives you his number, not to mention he looks like he could put down, and you don't know if you're gonna talk to him? What the hell?"

"He lives in Ohio, Ash. Long distance is hard as hell. And it hurts like a bitch. You start thinking you can do it and stay strong but then things get in the way. I'm not going through that heartache again. He was fine, don't get me wrong, but I can't get involved with someone now, especially not with my schedule. I might talk to him for a bit, but that will be the extent of it," she told her while walking to the other aisle. Tina followed her friend while Ashley followed with an apology.

Brittany walked over to Sam looping her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder. She caught his attention before lowering her head and speaking. "She was talking about you guys right?" Fighting back the sting in his eyes, he simply nodded his head. He untangled his arm from her excusing himself as he left the store looking for Blaine and Artie.

"Man, there is nothing you can do. I know it hurts, but what can you do?" He knew there was nothing he could do. The long distance sucked but at least he was hers and she was his. The day they broke up replayed in his mind constantly, whether he wanted it to or not.

_"Mercedes no. No! I know where this is going and I'm not doing it again." _

_"Sam It's not something I want to do, but we have to. I feel horrible about not being able to take your calls or to talk to you, whether it is on Skype or over the phone." _

_"I know we can make this work. We just need to set a time that works for us and…" _

_"Sam," she said cutting him off._

_Her eyes red, holding back tears as she sat in front of her computer. "Cedes, please. I can't bear not having you again. It hurts me too much to even think of being without you again. I can't." He choked out his words while rubbing a hand over his face. Seeing how bad she hurt him, she began crying. "Can't we just try? For me at least? I need you Cedes. I hate being without you." "Sam I am doing this for you." _

_"How!" he exclaimed loudly. _

_"This is your senior year. It's supposed to be fun and stress free for you. It's supposed to be easy and if we're arguing about not being able to answer a call or text, then things get messy. I don't want that. I don't want us to hate each other because of something so small or petty. I love you too much. I don't want us to hate each other because of it. I'm so sorry Sam_."

He began rubbing his eyes just thinking about that night. "Brad Pitt, if you don't mind my getting involved," Bull Dogg said, making Blaine and Artie chuckle. "Now I may not know the whole story with you and Miss Jones, but it seems like you two still have a chance. She cares about you. She takes that picture of the two of you at prom everywhere we go. She did what she thought was best for you two. I've noticed you moved on and she hasn't complained not once. Yet she gets another guy's number and you're crying like a prepubescent school girl who got detention."

"Ouch," Artie said, looking away as the big guy called him out.

"She has plenty of guy fans, as well as some female fans. They approach her while on tour or when we're out. She won't flirt with them. I'm sure that guy just got a simple smile and a hug. Sure he may have her number, and she can change that, but you got a lot more than that. You're already ten steps ahead of any other guy she comes into contact with. So I suggest you man the hell up, quit bitching and pull it together," Bull Dogg said. Artie and Blaine started laughing, causing Sam to shake his head at his friends for being useless.

After a few hours of shopping, everyone took a break and went to the food court. "So, this is Lima? I thought it be kinda empty or filled with old people," Ashely admitted.

"So does that mean you're surprised or disappointed?"

"Both. But you guys do have some fine men out in the middle of nowhere."

"Agreed," Christal said after signing an autograph.

"Oh Cedes, you should show them around McKinley."

"I would love to, but it is Saturday."

"We have a Robotics club tournament at five. I'm gonna be in it, and Mr. Schue is a judge. You guys should come," Artie said as they left the mall. Mercedes looked at the three before asking if they wanted to go.

"Hell yeah! I wanna see this ass of a teacher that never let you get a solo. Let's rub it in his face," Christal said, making them laugh.

They pulled up to the semi empty parking lot Mercedes was so familiar with. They got Artie there fairly early so they could look around. "This is the gym? Can we go in?"

"You may absolutely not, Rainbow Head. Oh look here, Aretha you're back at this god forsaken place. What, Will have you come back to hit those notes these sorry losers couldn't hit?"

"Bitch alert! Who's this?" Christal quietly asked Artie making him laugh.

"This is Coach Sylvester."

"Oh! So you're Coach Sylvester. I'm not sure I should like you or hate you after the stories I've heard about you."

Sue's face scrunched up pointing at the singer as she looked around like she was crazy. "And who are you, the Black Avril Lavigne?"

"My name is Christal and I'm a singer. Cedes was showing me around her old school. Now where's this Mr. Schue so I can talk about his hair?" A large smile spread across Sue's face before putting her arm around the singer's shoulders.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like you, Avril. I think he's in the cafeteria greasin' up his hair with whatever mystery meat fat that's left. What do you say we go pay him a visit?" Mercedes shook her head before following them to the choir room.

"Hey there, Will! What are you doing, clipping out coupons for hair gel again?"

"What do you want Sue?" he asked putting his music down and turning around. He was shocked at who was standing at his door. "Oh my." He held his hands over his gaping mouth. "You're Christal? It is such an honor to meet you. Mercedes! What are you doing here?"

"We're on tour. We just did a concert last night. I told Ash and Chris I would show them around. Then Artie said he was in the Robotics club, so we decided to stop by."

"Well it's always good to see one of my stars come back for a visit." Everyone, even Bull Dogg, scoffed at the lie he was spitting, out causing him to flush a shade of red, loosen his tie and clear his throat. "So you guys staying for the tournament?"

"We can. We pretty much saw all of Lima today, so why not? " Christal said. She was sitting in Artie's lap. They all stayed and watch them compete. To their surprise, McKinley won the first place prize in Robotics for the first time in seven years. Artie received a loud smacking kiss on the lips from Christal, causing him to fan himself and adjust his glasses. Mr. Schue asked to speak to Mercedes alone while Tina finished showing them the school.

"Mercedes I hope you know I am very proud of you," he nervously said as he took a seat on Brad's piano bench. Mercedes didn't realize it, but she was giving him the 'Really bitch?' look causing him to look down at the keys in front of him. "I really am! To see how far you made it and to know I was able to teach a student of your caliber really means a lot to me. I always knew you'd make it." She couldn't take his rambling anymore and held her hand up to stop him. Taking a few deep breaths she finally spoke up.

"Did you Mr. Schue? I mean I wouldn't know it by the way you fell all over Rachel, Blaine and even Finn. Don't get me wrong, I love Finn and Blaine but hell they aren't even the strongest singers, and yet they were still picked over me and my other talented classmates. Sure Rachel's good but good enough to sing in just about everything we had? No. She butchered 'So Emotional' 'Baby One More Time' along with many other songs in this class room and on stage." "Mercedes…"

"Mr. Schue, please just let me finish. I have been waiting a long time to get this out."

"Why didn't you speak up earlier?"

She scoffed and shook her head before crossing her arms and looking at him in pure disbelief. "Why didn't I speak up? What the hell do you think the TroubleTones was all about? Numerous times I've asked, begged and pleaded for a solo. Hell, why do you think I left in the first place? I sang my ass off in the audition for Maria and was double casted just to accommodate Rachel's feelings. Do you know how much it hurt me to never get a solo in competitions and only to finish off with a note nobody else could? The only time I had a chance was with the Troubles and even then, I shared it with Santana and Brittany. I was the leader of that team, and still didn't even take up the entire spotlight. Do you know why? Santana and I have mad talent, but we were blown off by you. Sure she sang 'Valerie" but that wasn't even enough. We at least wanted a chance, we were owed that much. A chance was ALL we wanted. I sat, swayed, trotted, and sang back up for everyone! And when I finally spoke out, contrary to popular belief, I wasn't being a diva or a bitch. I was not going to allow myself to get stepped on again. I'm talented and not once have I heard you say that to me. Hell, Coach Sylvester believed in me ten times more than you did! When I was sick she wanted to get me better so I could perform. In spite of the fact that it was to keep her job, she's given me more than one time to shine and what did you do? You immediately gave my spot to two others knowing that just one couldn't fill my shoes. You dropped me like a bad habit. Replacing me with Tina and Quinn didn't bother me; it was the fact that you didn't even care it was my senior year and I would miss out. Sugar told me when Rachel said you guys can do it without me you agreed and said to keep practicing. How do you think that made me feel? All I wanted was a fair chance from a teacher I ONCE looked up to, but I couldn't even get that because he was too busy putting his eggs in another person's basket."

She fought back the sting in her eyes as she stared at him. She would never let him have the satisfaction of knowing he got to her. He got up to hug her, only for her to push him away and shake her head.

"Mercedes I'm so sorry. I…"

"That's in the past; I don't want an apology I just wanted you to understand how I felt after THREE years of neglect. I'm happy where I am now and I have one person to really thank. Without him I wouldn't be living out my dream and I'll always love him for that, but I just want to tell you this: please use every one of their talents wisely. Tina's voice deserves to be heard. Yeah, I know you have new people, but the same thing that happened to me and Santana when Sam and Quinn got the duet, will happen to Tina if you give the newbies too many chances to shine. I'm surprised she hasn't burned your entire vest and walked out to start a group of her own after what I've been hearing. Tina Cohen Chang is a senior now and she's not one to be messed with. Hell, she just might be as headstrong as Santana and I, and we were the head bitches in charge," she said making them both chuckle.

"I'll try."

"Do more than just try! Oh and no more tributes please? The Brittney and Whitney tributes were a hot mess, to put it nicely! Let them rest in peace. Also, Artie is a voice you're going to need an awful lot more, considering just about all the other guys can't do falsetto."

"Well what about Sam?"

"I love him with all my heart but, let Artie rap from now on. It applies for Blaine as well," she said making him laugh.

"Sue, are you crying?" Tina asked looking up at the glossy eyed coach. "That was impressive. She managed to make him feel like crap and include me in it as well. I truly am going to have to pay Aretha back for that," she said, making Tina shake her head.

"See, she still loves you," Brittany informed Sam as they listened to the whole conversation outside the door. He couldn't stop the smile on his face after Mercedes thanked him for getting her where she was now. He never wanted a thank you, even though their little make out session in the closest after he showed her the video was more than enough. He just wanted to see her happy.

Ashley looked around, only to find Christal and Artie missing. She turned to Bull Dogg but he only threw his hands up before directing her to the once empty science classroom. "She said give her fifteen minutes. ...and I didn't say anything after that."

Mercedes walked out of the choir room to see most of her friends now scattered down the hallway laughing as Sam did his impressions. She walked over to Tina who was talking to Ashley. Before she could open her mouth Tina squeezed her friend in a hug before kissing her cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me when I never even asked you to. It's funny how you knew what I was planning on doing with his vest."

"Wait, you guys were listening?"

"Yeah we heard everything. Good for you standing up to the oddly dressed man. I know that must have been hard for you," Ashley said looking at her.

Once again Mercedes was about to speak but was shocked into silence by someone lifting her into the air and spinning her around. It was Coach Sylvester. The confusion on Mercedes' face was priceless. "Mini Aret.. Mercedes," Sue said corrected herself. "The way you laid into him without being direct spoke to me and meant so much. I want to thank you for including me in that speech. Hell, you should be thanking me," she teased and Mercedes laughed.

"I never really did thank you for all the chances you gave me to shine. First it was the Cheerios and then supporting the Tones my senior year. Granted, they all came from what I'm sure was a nasty place to get back at Mr. Schue or to help yourself, but nonetheless you still showed me you believed in me one way or another."

"You're welcome," she said and Mercedes could tell deep down she really was sincere.

"Ce, you awake?" Christal asked as she knocked on her door. Once they left the school they came back to Mercedes' house to eat before everyone left to go home leaving Christal, Ashley and Bull Dogg the only visitors in her home.

"Yeah come in." She was sitting on her bed in her night clothes doing some homework on her laptop. Christal plopped herself down in Mercedes' large white and purple egg-like chair. "What's up?" she asked still typing away fixing whatever errors she had before emailing her work to her professor.

"Nothing, really. Just wondering what's in store for us tomorrow before we head back west."

She thought about what was on the agenda for tomorrow as she closed her laptop. "Umm, well since my parents are home we always go to church but after that, I kind of promised Sam I would help him with his schoolwork since he's been falling behind."

"Oh, some alone time finally?" she teased making Mercedes laugh and shake her head.

"Nothing like that. I just want to make sure he graduates with good enough grades to go to the college of his choice."

"Oh you mean the art school that's about a ten minute walk from your apartment?" she sarcastically responded, earning a pillow to her head.

"You're horrible. Oh, and you and Artie? Ashley told me you two got it on in the science room. Nasty."

"We did not. I only told Bull that so he'd back off. Beside you're one to talk," she said throwing the pillow back.

"What?" "You told me you and Sam occupied the janitor's closet a few times, so don't even." "Watch the volume! My parents are right down the hall. Besides it was Sam's choice not mine."

"But you loved every minute of it, didn't you?" Mercedes bit her lip and turned away causing Christal to burst out laughing.

"Freaks! Oh, what I meant to tell you was Artie invited everyone to his place to play video games and stuff so I guess that's where we'll be tomorrow before we have to leave. Our next stop isn't until we get to Mississippi, so we'll have more than enough time to rest. Thankfully, we don't have to be there until Tuesday."

"Okay. Well I shouldn't be long tomorrow. I just need to touch some bases and leave him with some notes and tips."

"Touch a couple of bases huh?" she said wiggling her eyebrows

"Christal!"

"What?"

"You need to get laid, since that's all you talk about."

"Why do you think I'm going to Artie's?"

"Nasty! Oh I know this is last minute but can we stop off to see Santana?"

"I don't see why not, but won't it be early by the time we get there?"

"Yeah," Mercedes said a little bummed realizing she wasn't going to see her best friend. "We can always leave very early Monday? That way, we can stop in Louisville around lunch time. It'll be real quick, but you'll still be able to see her!" Mercedes thanked her and gave her a hug before she left to go to her own room to go to bed.

**A/N So what did you think? Did you like it? (I know I'll try not to use mama as much.)There will be more Ashley and Christal as the chapters go by (I hope you guys like them). I didn't start this off as an "angst" but once I heard about all of the crap they've been doing to Sam and how much they've ignored Mercedes out in L.A. it pissed me of so... ANGST! I needed to get it out of my system. Trust me it's not too much because I myself can't handle angst. Especially when I'm reading some awesome Samcedes fics I freak out! So I feel you guys. I most certainly will NOT add Brittany confusing her former TT sister with Unique and I will not add the shoot out. Ugh this season. I hope you guys like it. I'll try and update soon! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so like I said I wasn't going to follow everything but just enough to stir things up. I know people HATED season 4 and the crappy things they've done to Samcedes but I honestly wrote this to cope with the BS that was written out. As a Samcedian I was hurt and I wanted to write this as a what if almost. I wrote it because I know the way Sam felt about Mercedes is still there; same as Brittany with Santana. Of course we can't erase the shit they've created but I wanted to try and make up for it with this fic. I can rant all day but I won't. I do not own glee in any way. To my regular reviewers I love you guys! I don't think you know realize how much your feedback means to it. It really does keep me posting! So thank you guys again *mwah.* Thank you to my BETA Jill you're awesome! Enjoy!**

"Sam, focus! You said you have a test coming up this week; therefore, you need to study."

He huffed before scooting over on his bed. "Can't this be interesting?"

"Sure it can. Getting an A and walking across that stage. That's interesting. That's fun."

He let out an annoyed exhale as she showed him the flash cards. He began zoning out as he wrote his flash cards until he had an idea.

"Strip flash cards!"

"What?! No, that was different."

"How?"

"Well for starters, we were dating. You're dating Brittany now. Come on, let's just finish these then I'll help think of something interesting. I Promise"

He remembered back to when he was helping her study for her finals last year. She was freaking out about how she wasn't going to pass and how she would get rejected from UCLA once they saw her final grades, and he wanted to help calm her. That day played vividly in his mind at the moment.

_"Sam, no time for games! I need to study this vocabulary because my AP Economics final is the biggest final and I don't want to fail!," He shushed her with his own lips before sitting her on her bed._

_Mike had called and told him Mercedes was flipping out over their final that made up twenty five percent of their final grade. He decided to get in his truck and headed to her place. He had a wicked idea._

_He went to grab for her cards, only for her to tighten her grip on them. "Sam I…" This time he kissed her with more force, allowing him to grab the cards and keep her quiet._

_"Now, I have this game we can play; it's called strip vocab."_

_"What?" _

_"You heard me. Anytime you guess wrong you strip. The more you get right the more clothes you get to wear." _

_"But what if I run out of clothes?" _

_Sam smirked pulling on his shirt. "Then I begin to lose mine. And baby you better pray you don't get to the last article of clothing, because I'm not going to want to help you study. I'm gonna want to help you do a lot more than that," he told her, getting her to smile._

_"Okay, so I'll either give you the name or the definition and you give the answer. Property Rights?"_

_"That's the ability of an individual to own and exercise control over scarce resources." _

_"So far so good."He removed Property Rights from the stack and kept going._

_She was doing really well up until the twelfth word._

_"Implicit costs?"_

_"An input costs that require an outlay of money by the firm." _

_Shaking his head with a smirk he tsked. "Nope, that's explicit costs. Implicit costs is an input cost that does not require an outlay of money by the firm. Take off your top." _

_She rolled her eyes as she lifted her shirt "Relax," she said revealing another tank faltering his smile. _

_"Next."_

_She finished the rest correctly,disappointing him a little until he came across some more cards on her desk. They were a lot harder to read and the definitions were certainly a lot longer. Reaching over he grabbed them. "What are these?"_

_"They're for my AP Environmental Science class. I was going to do them after I did these." _

_"Well let's get started. Adaptive Management Plan?"_

_"A strategy that provides flexibility so that managers can modify it as future changes occur." The subject she thought she knew turned out to be the biggest struggle for her._

_"Ummm,"_

_"Tick, tock, tick tock."_

_"Okay," she said laughing. "Read it back again." _

_"Energy is neither created nor destroyed - it is conserved." _

_"Umm, second law of thermodynamics?" _

_"Oh! Wrong again! Close but close doesn't keep you clothed. It's the first law."_

_She let out an annoyed sigh before standing up and wiggling out of her jeans causing him to whistle. "Strip for me baby!" he sang as he watched her. She busted out laughing as she sat on her bed in only her purple bra and boy shorts. "Just hurry up. Ass."_

_After the tenth, and two more after, she was completely naked on her bed with her arms folded over her chest, legs crossed, and hair cascading down her shoulders. "Okay this one is going to be a hard one. Are you ready? Now I warned you about no clothes, and if you even have me remove one article of clothing I am no longer helping you study. System Analysis?"_

_"Ha! Easy.A study to determine the inputs, outputs, and changes in the system under various conditions!"She sat there satisfied with her answer until he looked at her._

_"You sure?"_

_Her face fell "What? Yeah. I think so!"_

_"Oh too late."He walked over to her removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Placing the cards down next to her, Sam began kissing her plump lips. As he moved down her neck, Mercedes worked on his belt. Her eyes shifted to the card wondering what it actually was. Gasping she pushed him off._

_"Sam!" _

_"What? I have a condom if that's what you're…oh." He chuckled as she slapped his shoulder and sat up covering her breasts. _

_"I was right!" _

_"I know, but I couldn't just sit here and have you strip and do nothing about it. You looked so sexy just sitting here. The girls were calling me. I'm sorry I couldn't wait," he said before attacking her neck again and making her giggle. She finished removing his belt and pushing his jeans down exposing his stiff member. She had been wanting to get reacquainted with it since he walked in to her house._

"Earth to Sam! You okay? You were staring into space for a while what were you…oh." She stopped herself and looked down to his basketball shorts. She bit her lip before quickly looking away. "Do you need to handle that?"

"Wanna help?"

"Sam!"

"Just an offer." He got up and left to use the bathroom while she waited. "It's just Sam. It's just Sam. It's just," Even she didn't believe it as she told herself that. Closing her eyes she counted to twenty over and over again until he came out.

The rest of the studying ran smoothly until they got to his essay. It was around seven when she got tired, but she promised she'd help him. All she needed to do was proofread it for any errors and to add a couple of things, but both her and Sam got tired and before she knew it she fell asleep in his arms, again.

Sam was the first to wake up after he felt a vibration in his pocket. He saw he had two missed calls and five texts from Artie and three texts from Blaine. He quickly responded with a _'Cedes and I fell asleep while studying, sorry we couldn't come_.' before placing it back in his pocket and curling up to her again. It wasn't until later did Mercedes woke up from her nap and noticed the time. She saw she had three missed calls and numerous texts from Tina, Ashley and Christal. She shook her head at Christal's text _'bow chika wow wow! Get it Ce_!' She rolled her eyes at her friend before waking Sam up.

"Sam," she whispered while shaking him, only for him to pull her in closer to him and bury his face in her neck. "Sam, come 's almost ten and I need to head home to pack." He groaned only to snuggle into her even more.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled before softly blowing in his ear. He moaned and rolled on top of her. Straddling her waist Sam held down her hands down above her head. "Sam I have to go."

"Not until you kiss me."

"Sam," she said giving him a 'really?' look. "No. I'm not doing that to Brittany. Now can you please let me up?"

"Well can you do it to me?"

"Sam!" she said laughing at him. He smiled kissing her forehead before getting up.

"Do you have to go?" he asked as he walked her to her car.

"Yeah. I have to finish packing because we leave at six thirty and then were stopping off to see Santana before heading to Mississippi."

"How many more stops?"

"Um? Seven more than I'll be back in LA."She sat in her car as he leaned against her window. "Want me to say hi to Santana for you?" It was his turn to give her the _'really_?' look and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "If she didn't send someone after you by now then you don't need to worry."

He kissed her nose and immediately her nose scrunched causing him to smile at her. "I love when you do that." She looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing while she started her car.

"Bye Sam." Pulling out of the driveway she waved at him. Leaving his view, he went back in the house to take a nice long cold shower.

"Aww, I wish you could stay longer. Your father and I will be out in LA as soon as we can after your tour."

"So proud of you baby girl," her dad admitted while hugging her. She hated crying, but she couldn't help it as her dad held her close to him. She was going to miss them, but she had to put on a brave face and go back out to do what she loved.

The five of them were eating breakfast that Mercedes mom made when the door rang. Her father was already standing offered to get the door. "Baby girl," Mercedes turned around only to see Sam standing there in her kitchen. "Sam, what are you doing here? It's 6:20 in the morning. School starts soon."

"I know but I wanted to say goodbye to you before you go back on the road." He motioned for them to talk in private after addressing everyone in the room. Excusing herself she followed him into a guest room so they could talk.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want you to know that I love you. Still. I find it hard to even get out of the bed some mornings. And I just wanted you to know that you are the only thing that really keeps me going."

She looked at him nervously as he spoke. "Sam you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I miss you so much. Every time I see you or hear your name and or voice, my mind replays every single moment we've had together. Good or bad. I can't even listen to 'Human Nature' or 'I Will Always Love You' without having a minor meltdown," he confessed. She had to smile and nod, knowing exactly what he meant. "I just want you to know I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens between us or who I date. You'll always have a place in my heart and I love you."

She didn't know what to say other than, "I love you too." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before pulling back. He reached in his back pocket pulling out three white wallet sized papers that she soon found out were school pictures: one of him, Stevie, and Stacey.

She smiled as she held them out in front of her. Wiping her eyes before the tears fell from her eyes she looked up at him and chuckled. "You three are identical."

"Is it because we're white?" he teased, making her laugh. She hit his shoulder only for him to wrap one arm around her and pull her close to him.

"I'm still keeping my promise you know." She looked up at him trying to remember which one.

"The one where we'd have two kids, a dog, and a house out in LA and one in New York just to get away." She chuckled and nodded her head. "You also said you'd name our son Darth and our daughter Vader. And that we would have a dog named Yoda."

"Yep, and I intend to live up to that promise to the best of my ability." She shook her head at him as he rubbed her arm and she absentmindedly played with his long fingers.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Cedes." He kissed her forehead before sitting in silence. Her mom walked up only to see a very familiar scene before her. She smiled at them before lightly rapping at the door, catching their attention. "Hey, Christal said the bus just arrived out front." Mercedes nodded her head before lifting it from Sam's shoulder. She stood up and laughed when he asked her to help him up. Pulling him up he pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead.

"Call me when you get to your next destination?"

"I will. Tell everyone I love them once you go to school. And good luck on your test this week."

"Thanks. And I will." He kissed her forehead again before finally letting her go.

Once Sam and her parents waved her off, he felt Dr. Jones' place two hands on his shoulder. He waited for Mrs. Jones to enter the house before speaking.

"Dr. Jones, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go for it, son."

"Have you ever made a mistake and regretted it? Like not fighting hard enough or not doing any and everything to keep what you worked so hard to get?"

He let out a deep chuckle nodding his head, knowing exactly what he meant and who he's talking about. "When you make one you'll know. Come in and get something to eat before you have to head to school." Dr. Jones let out another chuckle at Sam before he directed him in the house.

"Cedes girl, where are you? I only have an hour until my next class starts and I am not trying to hear my psych professor go on and on about how tardiness will keep me behind in the real world."

"San we're pulling up to the Panera Bread parking lot now. You see?" Santana was bundled up in her varsity cheerleader jacket and heavily waving her hand at her friend in the bus. Mercedes practically ran off the bus before it was in park. "San!"She wrapped her friend up in a hug before pulling back to look at her. "Damn girl," Santana said as she looked at Mercedes. She was only wearing her leggings, Air Jordans, a hat, and a sweater, but she still thought her curves were even more defined since she last saw her.

"Look at you though, your thighs almost touch!" Santana playfully kicked her legs out showing off her thicker legs in her leggings. "Freshmen fifteen, girl and I'm still at the top of the pyramid."

After greeting each other they went in to order something to eat. Their beepers went, off letting them know their order was ready."So, what have you been up to? You know other than selling out arenas and getting solos. Finally!" Santana exclaimed with a smile.

"I know. We just finished in Columbus and are heading down to Mississippi."

"Girl Chang said you went off on Pedo Will. I told her if anything else like that happens I need a video. What happened for you to go off on him?" She asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "He started talking about how he always knew I'd make it big and…"

"What? He is such an ass!"

"Excuse me ma'am can you not curse around my child?" An older female told Santana rather than asked. Santana held her hand up and looked at Mercedes who knew nothing good could come from this before directing her attention back to the older woman. "Excuse me? I can say ass as much as I want! I'll also shout out bitch, fuck, shit, dick, or mother fucker if I want too! Your kid looks about eight, it's a got damn Monday; he should be in school now! Turn around, eat your nasty ASS tofu salad and leave me and my friend alone!" Turning around, Santana nonchalantly continued eating her flatbread sandwich.

Mercedes shook her head at her friend. After that whole meltdown, she knew one thing:she missed her. "So what's been going on with you? How is school?"

"Not too bad. The only class I am struggling with is my AP Calculus class, but I'm still passing. You just reminded me, I need to email my teacher my paper once I get back to my dorm." she said putting the reminder in her phone.

Time was coming to an end; they both finished their meals and stood up. "Aww Cedes, it's so good to see you. We need to make some time to actually hang out longer."

"I know. I almost didn't get to see you. We were going to leave last night but Christal moved some things around so, I'm pretty sure she wants something in return."

"Probably,but I'm glad you came," she hugged Mercedes and greeted everyone on the bus before heading back to campus.

Mercedes was really starting to hate goodbyes. She didn't know how celebrities did it,but she did know this was the life she wanted so badly and that some things weren't going to be so easy. Heading toward the back of the bus to her bunk she closed her curtain and called the only person she wanted to talk to at that moment…

"Hey mama!"

"Hey Noah."

Just by her greeting alone,he could tell something wasn't right. "Mama what's wrong?" He was getting ready to go to work when she called.

"I'm tired of always saying goodbye. I'm tired of leaving people, I miss you, and I just want to go home. I want to lay in our bed and just sleep." He smiled at the fact that she missed him but he felt bad for her knowing it was hard.

"I miss you too Merce, but it'll get easier. Before you know it you'll be home and we'll be dining on my fish tacos. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey you wanna know what else? I got flyers and cards made a week ago and the phones are blowing up!" She smiled at the joy coming from his voice and knew out of everyone else, Puck was the one person she could always talk to; he could easily cheer her up.

Christal couldn't help but overhear her friend, and instantly she felt bad for her. Hearing her laughing and tell Puck he has to eat real food instead of ice Cream and waffles, made her smile. She knew it would be tough on Mercedes, seeing how this is her first tour, but she was a strong girl and her desire was even stronger. So she knew she would pull through.

"Alright well I'll let you go to work. Thank you Puck."

"No problem Cedes."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He made a kissing noise and she couldn't help but laugh. Returning the gesture she hung up. She covered herself up with her purple blanket and snuggled up to her bear Sam had won her at a carnival before going to sleep.

The days flew by after her phone call with Puck. She knew she needed to keep busy in between concerts to keep her mind off of missing her friends and family. Ashley told her to focus on the concerts and before she knew it she would be back home.

As soon as Mercedes got to her hotel room after her performance in Mississippi, she pulled out her phone and turned it on only to find out she had five new texts.

'_Hey girl, I figured you might be busy on stage but I just wanted you to know, I GOT A SOLO! We're having an ACTUAL benefit concert to raise money for us to go to Nationals_!'

'_About time! I'm so happy for you_!' she responded back before reading the next text.

_'I'm pretty sure Miss. Gossip already told you about our benefit concert, but I just wanted you to know I got a solo too! He said we needed some "soul" to grace the stage so he asked me. Wonder where he got that from. LoL_.'

She couldn't help but smile at Artie's text and replied back with another congrats to her friend.

The other text was from Puck. He took a picture of himself giving a thumbs up and smiling next to a large bowl of salad saying '_See mama! Real Food_!'She busted out laughing at his facial expression and replied back to him.

Her next text was from Santana._ 'I might need bail money if this girl in front of me won't shut up!' _followed by a picture of her acting like she was choking herself while in line. Mercedes laughed and sent an '_Only if it's worth it_.' Text, which Santana actually replied back to with a '_LoL thanks girl_'

The last one was another picture message. It was a picture of Sam with a wide grin and him holding up his test. She looked closely and let out a squeal seeing he got a '98' on it. With an attached message saying '_Thank you! As you know by now Tina and Artie got solos. I didn'_t. :('

She felt bad for him but finished reading the rest of his message.

'_But I'm doing a duet with Joe. We're singing "Say Say Say" and I know what you're thinking. I can also see your face now :0 but we'll do it justice and if not, we'll pick another song. Anyway I just wanted to thank you again for helping me study. Four months and twelve day_s!'

She couldn't help the smile that she had on her face at that moment. She sent him a _'lol I'm sure you guys will do it justice. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. Plus I didn't know you were still counting.'_ She put her phone on the charger before getting ready to take her shower when her phone buzzed. It was from Sam.

'_LoL I told you when I make a promise, I keep it. G'night Cedes_.' After sending him a reply, she hopped in the shower, did her nightly ritual and got in bed only to wake up and head back west to finish up their tour.

**A/N Short I know but I needed to get this out of the way before the story picks up. Things change, some new people get introduced. I don't know why but in this story I feel like Angela Bassett and Ken Foree would be her parents. IDK maybe it's just me. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter; if you did let me know! Again thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know it's been forever and a day but thats only because I've been spitting out random prompts. This doesn't have too many chapters, BUT it's not near over. Forbidden will come RIGHT after this. Thank you for all your love I truly appreciate it all! Thank you to my BETA Jill you are amazing! I do not own Glee Enjoy!**

_April 26th, 2013._ Dragging herself out the elevator, Mercedes dug in the pocket for her keys. "Home sweet home," she mumbled before opening her door.

It was late and they had just returned from Las Vegas after their month and a half long tour. Now here she was in the middle of the night standing on her doormat only wanting a hot shower, her bed, and a hug from Puck. She turned the lights on and was scared out of her mind. She found Puck in front of her with a birthday hat, champagne, two champagne flutes, and a noise maker screaming "_Surprise_!"

"Puck you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you still up?"

"I wasn't going to miss you when you walked in. Happy Belated Birthday mama! I know this birthday you spent it on stage and away from everyone, so I wanted to do something special. Consider this your welcome home/belated birthday celebration." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her bags to her room. She was looking at the custom made purple and silver firework cupcake with a card in front of it that read '_To Mercedes on your special day_!' in Noah's handwriting.

She turned to Puck and gave him a hug. On the verge of tears, she thanked him for everything. The fact that he was there when she returned was more than enough for her. He figured she was tired so he let her wash up and change into her pajamas before letting her blow out her candle. They laid in bed watching a special on birds until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Hey Puck. Why do you have so many apartment magazines?" she asked sitting on the couch while still in her pajamas. She was eating her bowl of cereal while watching television. They both had the day off and she was planning on spending it with him.

He came from the kitchen with his own bowl of cereal, to join her on the couch. "Oh, I was thinking we could get a bigger place. I mean what we have now is good, but I'm sure you're going to want your privacy some nights; same with me. Don't get me wrong, I love sharing a bed with you but I don't want to crowd you."

"You're not crowding me."

"I know, but I think we could still use some more space. The kitchen and the couch are basically in the same place," he pointed out.

She looked around their tiny apartment. They haven't even been situated there for a year but getting a bigger space would be convenient if they had company or if Puck was to bring someone home. "Which ones were you looking at?" He showed her an apartment that was seven minutes from their current location. It would be perfect for them because her commute to UCLA and the studio would be shorter and because it had a large pool, Puck would try to negotiate a deal with the owner to lower the rent.

"This is really nice, but can we afford it?"

"Yeah… kind of. Well that's where I come in. You see their pool?"

"Yeah, that's a really big pool. Nice, but really big."

"Exactly, the Swim Master 3000: known to kill germs every three hours. What people don't know is germs in pools spread excruciatingly fast. Certain chemicals can keep them clean for longer period of time. If I could convince them to let me clean it for free on a regular basis, all they would have to do is lower the rent by about $200. If they do that, then we should be able to make the rest. Do you want to go today?"

"Really?"

"Why not? We're both off today, plus I need to pick up some stuff for dinner for the week."

"Puck this one has a balcony!" She removed her sunglasses as she stepped out onto the small fenced patio to look around. Walking out of the kitchen, he stepped out of the sliding door and joined her. It wasn't much of a glorious view-just the pool, Jacuzzi, and tennis court. However, it would be nice to have lunch or breakfast out there once in a while.

Matt finally spoke. "Okay, I just got off the phone with the owner. She's willing to lower by two hundred. You only pay 750 a month, which is really good for a place like this. It's got a walk in closet, furnished stainless steel kitchen, balcony, a nook, entertainment wall, and a free parking garage."

"Well mama? You like it?"

"This is crazy! I mean we need to look at the lease, and see if we can get out of the lease we have now. I will have to call my parents and see what they think."

"Mercedes, I place get a hold on this unit for ten days," Matt told them as they stood in the spacious kitchen.

"Ten days?" she repeated.

Matt nodded and repeated, "Ten days."

"Noah, you really want this place?" she asked not even needing a verbal reply; his face said it all. "Alright. Mommy's coming tomorrow, then daddy comes the day after. Maybe we can talk more about it then."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He picked her up and kissed her on the lips causing her to laugh and swat at him.

"Alright I just need to make a few calls, gather the information for you guys, and hopefully I'll get a signature from you two in ten days or less," Matt said to them. He pulled out his phone to make a call and couldn't help but laugh as Puck jumped up and down on the already furnished couch.

"Puck no more candy. You're going to get a cavity if you keep eating like that."

"Don't worry I have a good dentist," he teased, nudging her shoulder.

She let out a chuckle. "You're crazy."

"And that's why you love me."

"Excuse me?" They turned around to identify the voice behind them. "My daughter loves you, do you mind taking a picture with her, please?" A middle aged brunette asked as she approached Mercedes in the aisle of the supermarket.

"Aww. No problem." Placing the groceries in the cart, Mercedes crouched down to the little girl.

Puck could've sworn the mother winked at him while Mercedes talked to the little girl. She asked her what her favorite song was while the mom made her way over to Puck."Such a shame," she said, causing Puck to tear his eyes away from his friend and toward the brunette.

"What is?"

"How I didn't get to you first," she told him playing with her hair as she eyed him.

He chuckled before turning his "smooth talking" voice on. "We're just friends. I'm single and I'm hoping you are too," he told her before letting out a chuckle. "Hell, it wouldn't matter to me if you were a newlywed, I'd still hit it."

Mercedes tore her eyes away from the little girl for a second to roll them at Puck. While those two hit on each other she was being entertained by the little girl talking about her stuffed animals at home. "Really! I have a teddy too. My best friend in Ohio won it and it's very special to me."

"I know where Ohio is! I can name every state. Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas..." The little girl went on and on as Mercedes patiently sat and listened. Pretty impressive she thought. "Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia,"

"Samantha sweetie, are you ready? I'm pretty sure Mercedes and her friend here need to finish shopping. Say thank you again for the autograph and picture." Doing exactly as her mother said she looked up at Mercedes. "Thank you Mercedes for the picture and autograph."

"Aww, you're welcome." The little girl gave her another hug before walking off.

"Well look at you, getting recognized in the store. And you're good with kids."

"You say it like it's a surprise. And as for getting recognized, it still seems surreal."

"Get used to it mama, you're a _star_," he reminded her. He put an arm around her and they walked down the next aisle.

"So, she gave you her number and said anytime between nine and four was good for her?" Mercedes asked as they cooked dinner for the night.

"Yep! I swear moving out to LA was one of the smartest things I've ever done in my life."

She chuckled at him while shaking her head. "Just as long as you don't forget to use protection."

"Never!" She raised an eyebrow at him. Puck couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Alright after that last fiasco, I will never forget."

"Merce, can I borrow those pretty little hands of yours please? Lifting heavy boxes puts a strain on my neck and back," he asked as he laid on his stomach while lounging on her bed. She had just finished showering and moisturizing when he called her. Stepping out in her shorts, purple knee high socks, and V-neck she walked over to him. Checking her phone she crawled over to Puck and straddled his back. She poured some oil in her hands and began working out some of his knots.

"Ahh! Damn Mama, right there!"

"Puck stop moaning while I'm doing this! It's weird."

"Well I can't help it you're good with your hands. Ouch!"

"Stop being nasty."

"I don't know how to be any other way!"

She shook her head at her friend before crawling off of him. "Done."

He threw his tank on before tossing one leg over her. "What do you do to relieve your _tension_?" he asked.

"What?"

"You get stressed out easily. What do you do to relieve it?"

"I do a lot. What are you getting at?" she inquired while propping herself up on her elbows to look up at him.

"What I'm getting at is, you need to get some mama."

Her mouth gaped open at his words. She slapped at his arm. "Noah why would you say that?"

"Because you've been a little up tight since we got here. You were never stressed out with Sam." Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned. He smirked giving her a knowing look. "Now I know you and Sam had your freaky adventures-trust me I've heard all about them. The cuffs, the whips, the one time in the pool, you know I can clean that for you guys if..."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed laughing at him. "Whips! Noah, really?"

"Well I've heard about a lot of your escapades. What I'm getting at is you should move on and get lucky. Now, I'm willing to offer you my services for at least three hours a day."

Shw busted out laughing shaking her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll handle it on my own."

"You sure? Two is better than one."

"I know," she teased holding up her fingers making him laugh.

"Touché mama. Goodnight." He leaned down to cup her cheek and give her a loud smacking kiss causing her to laugh against his lips.

"Eww Puck!" she squealed, making him laugh. She rolled out from under him before lying in her spot.

"You loved it!" She chuckled at him as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"Merce this place is beautiful. But can you two afford it?" Mercedes mother asked looking around the apartment they were trying to rent.

"Yes ma'am. Matt talked to the landlord and she agreed to take two hundred off of the rent but only if Puck keeps the pool clean on a regular basis."

"Yep, and I could negotiate lower if I wanted to, but Cedes talked me out of it." She rolled her eyes at him before joining her mom at the breakfast bar.

"So, what are we working with?" Her mom took her glasses off before responding.

"It's clean," Mercedes squealed clapping her hands as Puck shouted a "Yes!"

"But first we have to wait for your father. Then we need to get you guys out of your other lease, and then we have to find a moving truck, then you're going to..."

"Mommy relax, we got it," Mercedes reassured her mom.

"Yeah Mrs. J, we got this. Mike's coming down next week to help us move."

"We got a moving truck for free, courtesy of Christal."

"And Matt said he could get us out of our lease by next week Wednesday."

Her mother looked at the both of them. She was proud of them for being responsible young adults. She was a bit worried about her daughter moving all the way across the country away from her family. Her nerves were slightly calmed when she heard Puck was willing to live with Mercedes and watch out for her. They haven't even been away for a year, yet they seemed to make this new place home. She knew one day her daughter would grow up and not need her as much, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She was growing up too fast for her liking. It felt just like yesterday that she was helping her take her first step and now here she was helping her move into her second apartment.

"Everything is under control. No need to worry," Puck said with a reassuring smile. She raised an eyebrow at them as they stood before her with wide smiles.

She let out her signature giggle, carelessly throwing one hand up. "Okay."

Mercedes was chopping onions when she noticed her mom hovering over her. "Mommy I got this. Just sit down and relax. Dinner will be done soon." She shooed her away with a smile while her mom gave her one last look.

Taking her wine with her, she took a seat on the couch and asked, "Where did Noah go? I know he said he had to quickly handle some pool business but he's been gone since twelve." She looked at her phone before putting it down. "And it's almost six."

Mercedes tried avoiding eye contact knowing exactly where Puck headed after they showed her the apartment. "Um, he had a client that needed his assistance. He had to go back to the store to sign for some stuff. Plus he had to help the new guys with inventory. So he's pretty busy. But he'll be back by the time dinner is ready."

Her mother seemed to accept the response. Picking up the remote she turned to the news. "I have class from ten o'clock to eleven thirty," Mercedes reminded as she stuffed the assorted colored peppers. "Then I have to do some background vocals, I have a quick costume fitting with Christal's stylist, Christal, and Ash. Puck is going to pick you up from the hotel then go get daddy around ten thirty at the airport. I guess you guys can swing around to the apartment and I'll meet you guys up for lunch or dinner; or whenever we get done with the fitting."

"Sweetie you're not going to be tired?" Mercedes shook her head.

"No. It's not too much it's just time consuming. I'll be fine."

She was wrong. Her professor gave them a lecture on why a tenor is always necessary and a vibrato isn't always the answer. Luckily for her, sound check took less than an hour with her and Ashley. Unfortunately the outfit fitting didn't go as smoothly as planned. First they had to wait almost an hour for Sergio to arrive with the clothes. They were trying clothes on for the third annual Cinco De Mayo concert at the Santa Monica Pier. Ever since Christal was little she always wanted to perform at the Pier. Now that she became an artist and finally got her manager, Dave, to agree to it, after two years of begging, she was finally given the chance. This was her third year to have the concert and she couldn't have been more ecstatic about this year.

So, now here Mercedes was with clothes too big and too baggy for her. "Sergio why do you insist on bringing me these hobo like clothes? I'm big but I do not want to wear trash bags," she exclaimed shaking the hangers in front of him.

"Girly, every time I bring you clothes, your waist gets smaller and your ass gets bigger." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at him as he smacked her behind. "Look at Christal-all I need are some ripped jeans, colorful shirts, and a crotchload of accessories. Ashley insists on the Plain Jane look. You scream diva! I can diva you out but out shining the lead will get you tossed faster than that girl in 3LW!"

"Isn't she the only relevant one?" Ashley quipped as she came out from behind the fitting curtain. "My point is your look that I have for you fits."

"Clearly it doesn't. You can hardly see her ass in some of the stuff you give her," Christal pointed out looking through Mercedes' clothes that were chosen by Sergio.

"She's right. I mean our concert outfits worked because skinny jeans or leggings were our only options," Ashley added, now looking at her accessories they had out for them. "Fine what do you want?"

"I don't know? I want sexy, but not skanky. I want to show the girls but not have their goodies falling out. I want sexy, cute, and comfortable."

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Consider it done. Your tits will be at your neck and your ass slap worthy," he informed her tossing a hand up. A few more minutes with the clothing "survey" and she was able to leave.

On her way home Puck called and told her they were meeting up at the new French Bistro and to meet them there once she was finished. She wanted to throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt but Puck sent her a text, shortly after the first one. It said: "_You should probably dress up. This place is pretty fancy. Chill but fancy." _Letting out a huff she slipped out of her jeans and pulled on a grey pencil skirt, camisole, and a black blazer. She styled her hair up into a high bun, slid on some heels, put in her diamond studs and headed out.

"Baby girl!" her dad said excitedly, getting up from his seat.

"Hey daddy!" she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking the seat Puck pulled out for her. "Sorry I'm late. The fitting took a lot longer than planned," she said apologetically. She smiled and took a sip of the peach tea they ordered for her. "So, did you like the place?" she asked, hopeful.

"It is nice. Noah said you guys got them to lower the rent by two hundred." He nodded in approval before their waiter came to drop off their appetizers and to take their order.

The four of them ate and caught up with each other. After dinner, they decided to go back to Mercedes parent's hotel suite. As soon as Mercedes walked in she quickly tossed off her heels and blazer before occupying the seat next to Puck on the couch. Mercedes' parents went to change out of their suits and into something comfortable.

As soon as they walked out they spotted Mercedes head in Puck's lap while her legs were crouched up on the couch. The two were knocked out and exhausted from their busy day. "Should we wake them?"

"No, it's too late to be driving. We'll wake them early tomorrow," Dr. Jones told his wife.

Mercedes mom had room service bring up an extra comforter and some extra tooth brushes. She threw the blanket over them and turned the main light off before going to the room with her husband.

During Mercedes' parents visit out to L.A Puck had planned on giving Dr. Jones all his money back with interest when they arrived but he felt it was not the appropriate time. That time would be a time when they didn't need their help, when he could afford to take them all out to an expensive restaurant and treat them without worrying about how much he had left for the rent, his store or home goods.

Sure, he was getting paid really well with his new store and pool house in Beverly Hills. Since they were moving to a new apartment where both of them had to cough up a bit more money, he made the decision to put a hold on it.

He knew Dr. Jones wouldn't accept it at this time and he feared they would need more money. He didn't want to look like he couldn't provide or wasn't good with his money. Dr. Jones had been one of the only people, aside from Mercedes and Mrs. Jones, to really believe he could do any and every thing he wanted. So he didn't want to disappoint them. He had enough time to come up with an idea for when he paid them back the original amount and then some. But that would have to wait.

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I promise the next chapters will be updated more frequently. **_


End file.
